


Pieces of Us

by Tsubame_go



Series: I'll cast a spell for you [3]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble/Oneshot Collection, Fluff, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Werewolf!Jonghyun, smut chapter 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubame_go/pseuds/Tsubame_go
Summary: Snippets of Jonghyun and Minhyun's lives during and after Hogwarts





	1. Seventh Year: Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm trying to work on other things I can't stop writing this au- hope everyone isn't sick of it yet.... I've decided to post any new stuff I write in this au here from now on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun proposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 657 words

“Hey Jonghyun.”  Minhyun’s voice cut through the silence of the library.  It was Sunday afternoon and with N.E.W.T.s fast approaching, the two of them had nabbed some pumpkin pasties from the kitchens before settling in their favorite spot in the library to revise.  They were seated at opposite ends of the bench, leaning against the walls, legs tangled together in the middle, flipping through textbooks and munching on the pasties in companionable silence.

 

“Hmm?”  Jonghyun’s eyes flicked up from the page he had been studying.

 

“Wanna get married after graduation?”

 

Jonghyun promptly choked on his pastie.

 

“Oh Merlin, I’m so so sorry!”  Minhyun cried panickedly, sliding off the bench and running to Jonghyun’s side.  “Are you okay?  I should have waited until after you swallow!  Ack, what am I saying- anpaneo!”

 

Jonghyun’s airway was cleared immediately, but he remained silent even after taking several deep breaths.   Still feeling guilty and concerned, Minhyun remained kneeling on the floor beside him, rubbing his back.  Finally, when Minhyun couldn’t stand to wait any longer, he broke through the silence.

 

“So?”  Minhyun asked hesitantly. “Do you… d’you wanna get married?”

 

“Um, I, wow.” Jonghyun stammered, the tops of his ears beginning to glow.  “We’re still… still so young… are-are you sure, I mean, can you really be one hundred percent certain you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

 

“I’m sure.”  Minhyun replied steadily, leaning in to kiss Jonghyun’s cheek.  “We’ve been dating for two years already, Jonghyun.  We’ve already met each other’s families.  Yes, we are young, but I think we’ve been together long enough to know despite that.”  Minhyun took one of Jonghyun’s hands in his.  “It’s okay if you’re not ready yet, Jonghyun.  I’ll understand.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  Jonghyun began slowly.  “I know I want that. I just- I just don’t want to become a burden to you.”  Minhyun unconsciously tightens his grasp around Jonghyun’s hand, sad that Jonghyun would think that was even a possibility.  “Before we… Before we get officially joined… I want to find a good job.  It… that… it will probably be hard for me to find a job, given my condition, but I want to be able to support myself financial.”  Jonghyun swallowed.  “Can you wait a little?”

 

“Jonghyun I can wait as long as you need me too.”  Minhyun reassured Jonghyun.  “I love you and you love me, that’s all that really matters.  I don’t care if we get married or not as long as I have you.”  Minhyun leaned down to kiss Jonghyun’s hand before scooching himself onto the bench next to Jonghyun and wrapping his arms around him.  Feeling Jonghyun shaking a little in his arms, Minhyun resumed rubbing his back, hoping that would put him more at ease.  “And Jonghyun,” Minhyun continued. “You’ll never be a burden to me.  Not ever.  Understand?”

 

Minhyun felt Jonghyun nod into his chest.  He kissed the top of Jonghyun’s head, then pulled away a bit so that he could kiss Jonghyun on the mouth.  It was sweet, the taste of the pumpkin pastie which Jonghyun had choked on moments ago was still on his lips. Minhyun let Jonghyun pull away from him after the kiss ended, pretending not to notice as Jonghyun wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robes. 

 

“Thanks for understanding.”  Jonghyun said softly, sliding back towards Minhyun on the bench once he had collected himself. “I love you.”  He murmured shyly, leaning back over to kiss Minhyun one more time.  Minhyun’s hand found its way back around Jonghyun’s waist.

 

“Jonghyun,” Minhyun said after a couple moments.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Even though we aren’t getting married for a while, can I get us rings?”  Minhyun asked earnestly.  Jonghyun leaned into his shoulder and giggled quietly.

 

“Sure.”  Jonghyun answered.  “If you really want to, go ahead and get us rings.”

 

Smiling, Minhyun pulled Jonghyun into a tighter hug.


	2. Fifth Year: Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun never realized just how popular he was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for Mirabar's request for Minhyun's admirers response to him and Jonghyun openly dating. This one is on the silly side, be warned
> 
> 904 words

 

“Is it true you’re dating Kim Jonghyun from Hufflepuff?”  Minhyun looked up from where he was sitting beneath one of the windows in the Ravenclaw common room he had been to see Jung Sewoon gazing at him inquisitively.

 

“Er, yes.”  Minhyun answered cautiously.  “How did you know?”

 

It had only been three days since Jonghyun had finally agreed to go out with him.  They had only told Aron and Minki two days ago.  Minhyun couldn’t fathom how the news had gotten out so quickly.

 

“I overheard Kim Jaehwan from Gryffindor wailing about his life’s ambition being fruitless or something on my way back here.” Sewoon shrugged.  That made Minhyun even more confused.

 

“What does that have to do with me going out with Jonghyun?”  He asked Sewoon.

 

“Jaehwan’s been infatuated with you since first year, I thought everyone knew that.”  Sewoon explained matter-of-factly.  “Haven’t you noticed how he always pushes people out of the way so he can sit next to you when we have lessons with the Gryffindors?”

 

“No.”  Minhyun said, shaking his head perplexedly.  “Next you’re going to tell me that the Grey Lady’s been snogging the Bloody Baron.”

 

“Well actually…”

 

*

 

Minhyun had never known how popular he was before throngs of admirers he hadn’t realized he had started approaching him, upset about his new relationship status.  On his way down to breakfast the next day three girls whose names he didn’t even know came up to him sobbing and demanding to know whether the news that he was no longer single was true.  Minhyun tried to break the news to them gently, but he couldn’t seem to ease their hysterics.

 

“Er, yeah, sorry, but I like Jonghyun.”  He told the third one apologetically after he was cornered by her and what must have been her gaggle of friends in the entrance hall.  The girl threw herself into one of her friends’ arms howling as her friend glared at Minhyun.  Not seeing any graceful way out of the situation, Minhyun gave them one last apologetic smile before hastily entering the Great Hall.

 

Unfortunately, people Minhyun didn’t even know bursting into tears upon seeing him wasn’t the most awkward thing that Minhyun encountered as an effect of his new relationship.  He was heading to the library to meet his friends when he felt arms encircle him from behind.

 

“Please tell me the rumors aren’t true!”  A voice Minhyun recognized as Yoo Seonho, the Hufflepuff first year who often came to him for tutoring, pleaded.  “You were supposed to wait for me to grow up and date me!”

 

Extracting himself from Seonho’s koala-like embrace, Minhyun groaned and turned to face him.  “Seonho you’re twelve.  You should find someone closer to your own age…”

 

“I don’t want someone my own age!”  Seonho wailed.  “I know I’m young, but that doesn’t mean I’d be a bad lover! Date me and let me prove how good I am!”

 

“Seonho no.”  Minhyun said firmly, dodging as the boy dived forward trying to ensnare Minhyun in his arms again.  “I just like Jonghyun.  It’s not a question of who’s a better lover.”

 

“But if you stop tutoring me I’ll fail all of my classes!” Seonho continued to cry over dramatically. “My mom will kill me!”

 

“I never said I would stop tutoring you.”  Minhyun pointed out, unsure of how Seonho had made that leap of reasoning.

 

“You won’t have time if you’re going to be taking Jonghyun out on dates all the time.”  Seonho pouted.

 

“I will.”  Minhyun reassured the boy gently.  “Jonghyun can tutor you too, he’s way smarter and a way better teacher than I am.”

 

“I just want you.”  Seonho said stubbornly.

 

“Or Jonghyun and I could tutor you together.”  Minhyun suggested quickly, hoping that he would find something to appease the sulking Seonho.  “You’d get twice the amount of help.”

 

Minhyun had to argue with Seonho for several more minutes before he was satisfied enough to finally let Minhyun pass.   When Minhyun finally reached the table where Jonghyun, Minki and Aron were already settled he collapsed onto his seat next to Jonghyun, letting his head fall on to the table with a soft thump. He heard Jonghyun scoot his chair closer and then felt Jonghyun’s hand gently patting his back soothingly.

 

“What’s got you down?”  Aron said looking up from the textbook he and Minki were looking through together.

 

“Almost the entire student body has been demanding to know whether it’s true Jonghyun and I are dating now.”  Minhyun grumbled into the table.  “Why the heck does half the castle seem to be in love with me?”

 

“You only noticed now?”  Minki asked as Aron attempted to disguise a fit of laughter as a fit of coughing and failed.  Minhyun looked up and glared at the pair of them.

 

“What do you think about this, Jonghyun?”  Aron asked once he managed to compose himself.  Minhyun turned towards Jonghyun to see how he would answer.

 

“I’ll fight anyone who tries to take Minhyun away from me.”  Jonghyun responded surprisingly seriously.  Minhyun burst into giggles and leaned in to peck Jonghyun’s cheek.  Jonghyun suddenly blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet and quickly turned back to his reading.

 

“You’re so cute.”  Minhyun cooed, leaning in to wrap his arm around is boyfriend.

 

“Shut up.”  Jonghyun muttered softly, eyes still stubbornly fixed on his textbook.

 

Laughing, Minhyun leaned in to kiss him on the cheek one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too ridiculous. I should be doing homework... instead I write fanfiction... Oh well, I needed to write something light because I'm spending the holidays by myself and it's lonely....
> 
> requests are still open.


	3. Summer Fifth Year: Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated from Jonghyun over the summer holidays, Minhyun feels lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of Mirabar's prompts~ I hope I interpreted it right.
> 
> For reference, Portree is one the isle of Skye in Scotland and Tinworth and Falmouth are both in Cornwall, which is the southwestern most tip of England.
> 
> I was looking up wizarding villages for this and was tempted to have someone live in Mould-on-the-Wold but decided the name was too ridiculous sounding
> 
> 869 words

Minhyun usually liked the summer holidays because it meant that he was finally free of homework and didn’t have to worry about exams.  It was nice to relax and spend time with his family, especially after the especially tiring O.W.Ls of fifth year.  But despite all of the benefits of the summer holidays, this year Minhyun found them miserable.  Minhyun hated the fact that he was at his family home in Portree while Jonghyun was with his family in Tinworth and they couldn’t see each other.  He wrote Jonghyun letters as often as he could, but it was a poor substitute to actually being with Jonghyun. 

 

He had barely even gotten a chance to say a proper goodbye to Jonghyun when they got off the Hogwarts Express after the end of the school year.  Jonghyun had given him a brief peck on the lips before they got off the train and then disappeared beyond the barrier with his family before Minhyun could so much as introduce himself.  Minhyun had known Jonghyun was shy, but it had still hurt that he seemingly hadn’t wanted to introduce Minhyun to his family.  Maybe Minhyun was getting too far ahead of himself, they had, after all, only been dating for a few months.  Maybe it was too early for that. 

 

Minhyun had not been shy about telling his family all about his new boyfriend.  He had already mentioned Jonghyun in a few of his letters to his sister, so naturally Sujin had asked him about Jonghyun and Minhyun had been unable to restrain himself from gushing about Jonghyun to his entire family.  It was a month into summer break now, and Minhyun’s family had gotten a bit sick of him going on about Jonghyun all the time.  Bored and lonely, Minhyun lay on his bed rereading the letter Jonghyun’s owl, Potato, had delivered for him that morning.

 

_Dear Minhyun,_

_I’ve been doing good, thanks for asking.  It’s nice to be home and get to relax with my family.  Both of my sisters are home now so we’re all together.  I miss you loads of course, I can’t believe it’s already been a month.  I’ve never wanted summer break to pass quickly before.  Minki is coming to visit me next week, I’m really looking forward to it.  Have you been in contact with Aron and Minki at all over the summer? I wish we could all hang out together like we do at Hogwarts… I miss everyone so much.  I can’t wait to see you again in September._

_Love,_

_Jonghyun_

Minhyun felt jealous that Minki could visit Jonghyun when he couldn’t.  Of course, Minki’s hometown of Falmouth was pretty close to Tinworth so it was much more convenient for him to visit Jonghyun, but Minhyun wondered if Jonghyun would have let him come visit even if he lived close like Minki.  Maybe if Minhyun lived closer he could have at least persuaded Jonghyun to come visit him… but it was pointless to think about.  Minhyun did his best to put aside his frustration and moved to his desk to write his reply.

 

It was hard to put his feeling into writing.  Minhyun wished he could sit beside Jonghyun and spend time with him in companionable quiet like they often did at Hogwarts, he wished he could wrap Jonghyun in his arms and feel Jonghyun lean in to his embrace, he wished he could kiss Jonghyun’s cheeks in front of their friends and make Jonghyun blush… Ink on paper could never properly express all the love Minhyun felt for Jonghyun.

 

After several minutes of scratching his quill across the parchment, Minhyun finally decided that what he had written was good enough.  Sighing, he rolled the parchment up and tied the scroll to Potato’s outstretched leg.  He watched as the owl flew out of his open bedroom window and into the distance towards Jonghyun.  Minhyun wished he could follow.

 

*

A week later, Minhyun finally received another letter from Jonghyun.  Minhyun read the letter smiling, happy to hear about Jonghyun’s adventures at the seaside with Minki, but still unable to stop himself from feeling jealous.  He felt sad as he reached the end of the letter, knowing that that was all he was going to hear from Jonghyun for a couple of days.  But as his eyes passed over Jonghyun’s signature, his gaze met with an unexpected post-script:

 

_PS._

_Minki let slip to my family that I have a boyfriend and now my mum won’t let me rest until I invite you come to visit.  Please come so my family will stop bothering me, only if you’re free and it’s not too much trouble of course.  Tell me when you can come in your next letter._

Upon finishing reading Jonghyun’s last sentence, Minhyun jumped up and whooped in elation.  He rushed down the stairs to find his mum tidying up the living room.

 

“Mum, is it okay if I go visit Jonghyun next week?”  Minhyun asked excited.

 

“Of course, darling.”  Minhyun’s mom agreed amicably. “Do tell him to come by and visit us sometime, would you.”

 

Minhyun smiled and nodded before dashing up the stairs and back to his room to pen a reply to Jonghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can't stop writing so feel free to keep the prompts coming~


	4. Four Years Post-Hogwarts: Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun catches a cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From xNurulx's prompt~ I hope you like it!
> 
> I decided to not go chronologically after all because I wanted to write something more Jonghyun-centered since the last two were very Minhyun-centric.
> 
> 751 words

Jonghyun woke up in a nearly suffocating embrace, Minhyun coughing into his shoulder.  Smiling a little to himself, Jonghyun squirmed to free himself from his husband’s arms so he could get ready to go to work.  Waking up to Minhyun clinging to him like an octopus was an everyday occurrence, and usually Jonghyun was able to free himself fairly easily.  Today, however, no matter how desperately Jonghyun tried to escape, Minhyun would not let him go.

 

“Minhyun let me go I need to go to work.”  Jonghyun finally pleaded after several minutes of struggling. 

 

“Stay.”  Minhyun said, voice muffled again Jonghyun’s chest. 

 

“Minhyun I’m an adult and I have a job I want to keep.”  Jonghyun argued calmly, trying to stand up from the bed and failing due to Minhyun’s vice-like embrace around his waist. 

 

“Jonghyun you’re a married man and you have a sick husband you need to take care of.”  Minhyun argued back stubbornly.

 

“At least let me get up so I can get you some pepperup potion.”  Jonghyun sighed, resigning himself to taking the day off.  It was the middle of the month so he wasn’t needed for lab work and they didn’t have any patients with urgent needs at the moment.  His coworkers could survive without him.

 

After several more minutes of pleading and sweet talking with his husband, Jonghyun finally persuaded Minhyun to let go of him so that he could fetch pepperup potion from the kitchen.  When Jonghyun opened the cupboard where they generally kept medical supplies however, he was dismayed to find only an empty potion bottle.  He cursed himself for forgetting to restock their supply.  He could probably swing by St. Mungo’s briefly to go get some… Just as long as Minhyun didn’t catch him leaving.  Jonghyun was about to grab floo powder from the mantle when he felt Minhyun’s arms encircle him again.  He knew he should have just apparated.

 

“You said you wouldn’t go…”  Minhyun whined, dragging Jonghyun down onto their sofa with him. 

 

“We’re all out of pepperup potion, I was just going to go get some really quick.”  Jonghyun explained hastily.

 

“You can’t leave me… I’m sick!”  Minhyun said with a small cough, stubbornly nuzzling his face into Jonghyun’s shoulder.  Jonghyun couldn’t help himself and reached up to stroke his husband’s hair.

 

“Minhyun you still need to notify your work and so do I, if you’re insisting I stay here with you.”  Jonghyun scolded.  Minhyun just grumbled something unintelligible into Jonghyun’s shoulder in response.

 

Sighing, Jonghyun acquiesced to taking care of it himself.  As owl post would be too slow given that they both worked in London and Minhyun didn’t look like he was going to let Jonghyun get up and use the floo network, only one option was left to Jonghyun.  Raising his wand to his throat, he began speaking.

 

“Jisung- My husband is sick and insisting I stay home with him because he is a huge baby so I will not be coming into work today.  We’re all out of pepperup potion, so I would appreciate if you could send someone to deliver some to our house later if it isn’t too much trouble.”  Once finished, Jonghyun drew his wand away from himself and concentrated on conjuring his patronus.  It was really quite simple to conjure up the necessary happy feeling with Minhyun clinging to him so tightly.  Jonghyun’s silvery turtle blossomed from his wand and disappeared through the wall, heading off to London to carry Jonghyun’s words to Jisung.   Jonghyun paused to give Minhyun’s head a few strokes before repeating the process to send another patronus to Minhyun’s workplace informing them that Minhyun would be taking a sick day.

 

“You know, a lot of wizards can’t do that spell.” Jonghyun told Minhyun sternly.  “Where would you be if I wasn’t able to communicate with our employers without getting up?”

 

“I’m lucky I have such a talented husband.”  Minhyun mumbled.

 

Jonghyun giggled and swooped down to kiss Minhyun’s fever-warm cheek.  As much as he felt guilty about missing work, he did genuinely love taking care of Minhyun during the rare instances when he fell ill.  Jonghyun managed to move them back to bed, where he got Minhyun to get back to sleep with soothing circles rubbed into his back and light kisses on his forehead.

 

“I love you, Jonghyun.”  Jonghyun heard Minhyun mumble sleepily just before he drifted back off into sleep.

 

“Love you too.”  Jonghyun said back, even though he didn’t think Minhyun could hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the prompts coming I need more reasons to procrastinate....


	5. One Year Post-Hogwarts: Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun visits Jonghyun over the Christmas holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people requested Minhyun and Jonghyun meeting each other's parents and this is kind of related? I'm sorry... that's a hard prompt for me... Maybe I'll try again later.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate Christmas!
> 
> 924 words

“Jonghyun dear, do remember to wear a scarf.  It’s freezing out there.”  Jonghyun’s mum called after them as they exit the sitting room.  It was two days before Christmas and Jonghyun and Minhyun were spending the holidays with Jonghyun’s family.  They had just finished helping clean up after dinner and the two of them were about to head outside for an evening walk.

 

“I’ll make sure he does!”  Minhyun called back.  Jonghyun heard one of his sisters laugh and felt his face heat up.  He was glad his back was turned so his family couldn’t witness his embarrassment.  They bundled themselves up into thick coats in the hall and Minhyun wrapped a scarf around Jonghyun’s still-glowing face before they headed out the door into the night. 

 

Minhyun got along with Jonghyun’s family swimmingly.  Jonghyun had been hesitant to introduce his boyfriend to his family at first, simply because after meeting several of his sisters’ boyfriends he was aware of how awkward introducing a significant other to family was.  It had been pretty awkward at first, but his family had warmed up to Minhyun almost frighteningly quickly.  After three years of Jonghyun and Minhyun dating, they had pretty much accepted Minhyun as part of the family. 

 

The wind nipped at Jonghyun’s face as he walked down the path behind Minhyun in the light of the stars.  Jonghyun was glad that he had his hat and scarf on the chilly December night.  After they had walking down the lane for ten minutes, Jonghyun belatedly realized he had forgotten to wear gloves and began to regret it as his hands grew ever colder.  He brought his icy fingers up to his lips up to blow of them for warmth, but it didn’t do much good.  Giving up after a few breaths, he shoved his hands back into his coat pockets.

 

They reached their destination, a fallen log on the crest of a nearby hill with a nice view of the stars, after another five minutes of walking.  Minhyun sat down on the log and patted the space beside him, and Jonghyun sat down beside him.  Minhyun wrapped an arm around Jonghyun and Jonghyun leaned into his warmth, finding new appreciation for it in the chilly weather.  Jonghyun did think it was worth going out in the cold to look at the stars bright and beautiful in the night sky above them though, despite how much he had protested when Minhyun first suggested the idea.  Hands still cold, Jonghyun took them out of his pockets to blow on them again.

 

“You should have worn gloves.”  Minhyun scolded, catching one of Jonghyun’s hands before it could reach his face.  “Your hands are freezing. Let me warm them for you.”

 

Minhyun grabbed Jonghyun’s other hand and them pulled both of Jonghyun’s hands up to his face, pressing Jonghyun’s freezing fingers against his warm cheeks.  Jonghyun was aware that it was probably very jarring for Minhyun to have Jonghyun’s cold hands pressed against his face, but the warmth felt nice so he couldn’t bring himself to pull his hands away.

 

“Thanks.”  Jonghyun murmured into the night, giving Minhyun a soft smile.

 

Minhyun smiled back and lowered their hands back down before leaning forward to press his lips against Jonghyun’s.  Jonghyun slipped his hands into the front of Minhyun’s jacket and pressed them against Minhyun’s sweatered torso, leaning closer as they kissed.  Another reason Jonghyun had agreed to go on a walk with Minhyun despite the cold was that it was hard to find a safe moment to be intimate with Minhyun around his family.  Jonghyun had never been big on public displays of affection, even after three years of dating he still felt shy whenever Minhyun kissed him in front of other people.  Jonghyun did think his dignity would ever recover from when his sister had walked in on Minhyun giving him a deep and rather heated kiss in his bedroom a few days previously.  He really wished his family would learn to knock.

 

Minhyun stayed close when their lips separated, leaning his forehead against Jonghyun’s. Neither of them said anything for a few long moments.  Everything was quiet and still around them and the only sound Jonghyun could hear was Minhyun’s breath.

 

“I missed you.”  Minhyun whispered.  Jonghyun felt a small pang of guilt in his stomach.  Ever since he had started going to the Mediwizard Academy a few months previously it had gotten harder and harder to find time to meet up with Minhyun. Jonghyun knew that the drop in frequency of their meetings was partially his own fault for not keeping ahead with his school work. Sometimes they could only see each other once a week, for a brief span of a couple of hours.  Jonghyun kind of hated it.

 

“Me too.”  Jonghyun whispered back and leaned in to put their lips together again.  Minhyun’s arms tightened around him as the kiss deepened.  Jonghyun tried to memorize the feeling of kissing Minhyun so that he could bring it back into his mind during busy days when he and Minhyun couldn’t meet each other once he returned to his grueling schedule at the academy. 

 

“Your nose is red, Jonghyun.”  Minhyun told him softly once they stopped.  “You look cold.  We should head back.”

 

Jonghyun nodded his assent with a sigh, and stood up.  Minhyun took on of Jonghyun’s hands in his, shoving them both into his pocket.  They turned away from the log and headed down the hill, back to the cozy fire lit sitting room and Jonghyun’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all enablers to my addiction to this au. 
> 
> I'm sorry if these are starting to feel rushed because I'm writing them so fast... I just get so excited to post them...
> 
> requests are still open~


	6. Three Years Post-Hogwarts: Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun doesn't want Jonghyun to keep going with his experiments in the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From xNurulX prompt of a 2hyun fight. I don't know is you wanted something this serious but... that's where I went with it.
> 
> 3,538 words

“I won’t be home tonight, I’m staying in the lab again this month.”  Jonghyun told Minhyun casually as he packed his bag to go to work.  Minhyun felt his insides go cold.

 

“Jonghyun you can’t.”  Minhyun fought to keep his voice steady.

 

“It’s necessary for our research.”  Jonghyun said, tone still light has he fastened the clasps on his bag.  “There’d be no point if I wasn’t involved.  I have to go through with this.”

 

“What if something happens again?”  Minhyun demanded, his tone of voice losing all remnants of calm.  “Remember last month?  When whatever ‘experiment’ they did on you made it so you couldn’t transform back into a human and you had to stay in St. Mungo’s for the rest of the week before they could fix it?  What if this time they can’t fix it and you’re stuck as a wolf forever?! Or worse, something else could go wrong and you could…”  Minhyun was yelling by the time he got to the end of the sentence.

 

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”  Jonghyun replied, tone still calm.  “Besides, last time was just a rare and unlucky situation.  It probably won’t happen again.”

 

“How do you think I felt coming back to an empty house when I expected you home that day not knowing what had happened to you?!”  Minhyun railed on.  “Do you have any idea how scary it was for me when Jisung told me something had gone wrong and they weren’t sure if they’d be able to get you back to normal? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?  That can’t happen again, Jonghyun! _I_ can’t go through that again!”

 

It took a long moment for Jonghyun to reply.  Minhyun’s words hung in the air between them as Jonghyun fiddled with his bag, not looking up at Minhyun.

 

“You won’t.”  Jonghyun finally said firmly, looking up slowly.  Minhyun noticed his eyes looked a little shinier than usual but he was too worked up to think about it too much.  “This is my risk to take.  I’m confident that nothing… nothing dangerous like that will happen again.  We’ll be more careful going forward.”

 

“But you don’t know for sure.”  Minhyun argued, trying desperately to regain control of his tone.  “You can’t guarantee that nothing will happen.  You can’t keep going with this, Jonghyun.  You can’t!” Minhyun reached out a grabbed Jonghyun’s hand. “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“This is my decision to make and I’m going to keep going with this.”  Jonghyun stated firmly.  “Our research could potentially make werewolves’ lives a lot better, heck, we might even find a cure!  I can’t throw that away just because of a tiny risk to my own personal safety.”

 

“It isn’t a tiny risk though!” Minhyun shouted.  “It’s a huge risk! You could get seriously injured, you could even… Jonghyun please.  Don’t do this.  For me.”

 

“I’m going to be late for work.”  Jonghyun sighed, forcefully letting go of Minhyun’s hand.  “I’ll see you tomorrow night, okay?”

 

Jonghyun turned on the spot and apparated away before Minhyun could get another word in.

 

*

 

Immediately upon arriving at the Dai Llewellyn ward break room, Jonghyun was bowled over by a figure rushing somewhere and drenched in searing hot coffee.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry Jonghyun! I should have looked to make sure the way was clear before rushing out!”   Jonghyun looked up from where he had fallen onto his knees to see Jisung apologizing profusely while waving his wand to remove the coffee stains from Jonghyun’s robes.

 

“’Ss fine.”  Jonghyun muttered, picking himself up.

 

“Are you sure?”  Jisung was looking at him funny.

 

“I’m sure.”  Jonghyun said back in reassurance.  He wasn’t sure why Jisung was making such a big deal over a minor accident.

 

“Jonghyun you’re literally crying.”  Confused by Jisung’s words, Jonghyun reached up and found that his cheeks were indeed moist. “What’s wrong?”

 

Sighing heavily, Jonghyun plopped himself down on the breakroom couch.  “I fought with Minhyun.”  He admitted.  Jisung’s eyebrows rose in surprise.  “He- he doesn’twantmedoinglabwork.”  Jonghyun spit out.

 

“What?”  Jisung asked

 

“He doesn’t want me to keep doing lab work.”  Jonghyun repeated himself more slowly.

 

“We… we can halt our research if necessary.”  Jisung said slowly, sitting down next to Jonghyun on the couch.  “It’s not fair to you for our research to cause problems in your home life.  I’ll go tell the higher ups that we won’t be going through with the experiment this week.”

 

“No, I still want to continue.”  Jonghyun insisted, dabbing at his eye with a handkerchief.  “Our work is too important to stop just because of my personal life.”

 

“Are you sure?”  Jisung asked.

 

“I’m sure.”  Jonghyun said, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

 

“Alright then I suppose.”  Jisung conceded.  “Tell me if you change your mind though. We can call it off any time.”

 

“I’m really sure, Jisung.”  Jonghyun said again.

 

“I get it.”  Jisung stood back up and turned to refill his coffee mug.  “Take the morning off in any case.  We can manage without you until afternoon.”  Jisung told him.

 

Normally, Jonghyun would’ve objected, but his earlier argument with Minhyun had taken all the energy out of him.  Watching Jisung leave the room, he leaned back into the couch.  No matter what Jonghyun did he’d be making someone unhappy.  He couldn’t abandon his research team, but he also couldn’t keep hurting Minhyun.  When the thoughts in his head didn’t quiet even after several minutes passed, he rummaged in his bag for the two-way mirror Minki had given him for his birthday several years previously.  He knew Minki was abroad, likely busy, and probably didn’t have his mirror on hand anyway, but Jonghyun really needed to talk to someone and Minki was the only person he could think of.

 

“Choi Minki?”  Jonghyun said into the mirror, not really expecting any response.  He jumped a little bit when his reflection in the mirror melted to reveal Minki’s face.

 

“Jonghyun!”  Minki exclaimed.  “What’s going on?  You never use this to contact me! Hold up, your eye look red.  Who do I need to curse?”

 

“I’m fine, you don’t need to curse anyone.”  Jonghyun said quickly.  “I just… I had an argument with Minhyun.”

 

“ _What?!_ ”  Minki exclaimed in surprise.  “But you guys never fight!”

 

“No, not usually…”  Jonghyun acknowledged.

 

“What happened then?”

 

“Minhyun got upset that I’m doing lab work again this month.”  Jonghyun explained quietly.  “I mean, I can’t really blame him, I obviously don’t really like it either, but it’s something I have to do…”

 

“Why?”  Minki asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What?”

 

“Why do you have to do it Jonghyun?”

 

Jonghyun took a deep breath and brushed some of his fallen bangs out of his face before answering.  “You know how long it took me to get this job… Do you honestly think that they’d want to keep me considering my condition if they couldn’t reap any benefits from it?”

 

“Jonghyun that’s ridiculous.”  Minki said sharply. “You’re a talented healer and St. Mungo’s is lucky to have you.  And if what you say is true then they don’t deserve you and you should find work elsewhere.  Heck, I’ll fire my manager and give you his job.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”  Jonghyun murmured.  “I want to continue our research regardless… It’s the only way I’ll- It’s the only way people like me will have a better life.”

 

“Then do it.”  Minki agreed simply.

 

“But Minhyun…”

 

“It’s your life Jonghyun.”  Minki reminded him.  “Minhyun has no right to be upset about you working to change the world for the better.  He should be proud of you.”

 

“It’s not that he isn’t proud of me.”  Jonghyun clarified.  “I know he is. He’s just… worried, I guess.”

 

“That’s his problem then.”  Minki shrugged.  “And anyway, no matter what you do I doubt you’ll ever be able to get him to stop worrying about you.”

 

“I suppose that’s probably true.”  Jonghyun admitted.  “Thanks for talking to me.  I know you’re probably really busy and everything.”

 

“It’s fine.”  Minki waved Jonghyun off.  “I still have… thirteen minutes before I have to go on stage.”

 

“Minki you should have said something!”  Jonghyun cried in panic.  “Your staff is probably losing their minds! Go back to work you idiot!”

 

Minki laughed and waved before disappearing from the surface of Jonhyun’s mirror.  Jonghyun felt a little better about his decisions after talking to Minki, but the heavy feeling in his chest hadn’t completely disappeared.  Minhyun was probably still upset at him.

 

*

 

“Why don’t you stop there for today and go home?”  Minhyun looks up from his desk to see Dongho standing in the doorway of his office.  Minhyun glanced down at his watch, it was only three p.m.

 

“Why?”  Minhyun asked in confusion.  “It’s too early for me to be going home.”

 

“Minhyun you were staring at that exact same document when came to ask if you wanted to get lunch three hours ago.”  Dongho said, gesturing to the paper on Minhyun’s desk.  “Clearly, you aren’t getting any actual work done.  Just go home and rest.”

 

Minhyun looked down and saw the document on his desk as if for the first time.  What Dongho said was true, his mind hadn’t been on his work like it ought to be.  He was still too preoccupied by his argument with Jonghyun earlier that morning.

 

“No, I can manage.”  Minhyun attempted to dismiss Dongho.  Even though he could admit to himself that he had been nowhere near productive that day and that trend was unlikely to change in the next few hours, Minhyun really didn’t want to go home, where Jonghyun’s absence would be painfully evident.  Unfortunately, Dongho didn’t take the hint and remained in Minhyun’s office.

 

“What’s up with you?”  Dongho asked.  “You seem off today.”

 

“Ssnothing.” Minhyun muttered. 

 

“Well,” Dongho said matter-of-factly.  “If you want to talk about ‘nothing’ I’ll be done in about an hour and if you want we could stop by the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.”

 

“Okay.  Thanks Dongho.”  Minhyun exhaled.  Minhyun was up for anything that would delay his return to the empty cottage.  Dongho smiled and gave Minhyun a friendly pat on the back before heading back to his department.

 

*

 

“I fought with Jonghyun this morning.”  Minhyun finally admitted after his third swig of oak-matured mead. 

 

“Well I guess that explains it.”  Dongho said dryly.  “What happened?”

 

“It’s the full moon tonight, y’know.  And Jonghyun’s planning on taking part in… He’s going to let them experiment on him again.”  Minhyun murmured, staring into his mug of mead.  “After what happened last time I… I didn’t want him to do it.  I shouted at him.”

 

“I’m surprised Jonghyun’s so eager to go through that again.”  Dongho said thoughtfully. “I mean, I mean it must’ve been pretty bad for him last time, getting stuck as a wolf for… how long was it?”

 

“Five days.” Minhyun answered through gritted teeth. He took another long gulp of mead.  “I just keep thinking about it… what if something happens again this time and they can’t… what if… The last thing I did was yell at him…what if... what if… what if something happens and that’s the last time I’ll ever…”  The alcohol clearly beginning to loosen his emotions, Minhyun puts his head down on the table and lets out a sob.   “Why’d I have to yell at him!”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”  Minhyun feels Dongho’s hand pat him on the back.  “He was fine last time, right? It’ll be okay.”

 

“He wasn’t fine last time!”  Minhyun cried.  “He was in St. Mungo’s for a week! Why’d I have to yell…”

 

“Okay, I probably shouldn’t have used last time as an example.”  Dongho said awkwardly. “But anyway, I’m sure Jonghyun’ll be okay.  They’ll probably be extra careful since last time he got hurt.  He’ll be fine, Minhyun.”

 

“You don’t know he’ll be fine.”  Minhyun moaned into the table.  “Why’d I yell… I should’ve told him I love him…”

 

“Okay, yeah, you probably reacted badly but you’ll be able to tell him you love him when he comes home tomorrow.”  Dongho tried to reason.  “It’s getting late, do you want me to help you home?”

 

“I don’t wanna go home… Jonghyun won’t be there…”  Minhyun whined.

 

“Uh, then where should I take you?” 

 

Minhyun’s first thought was that Dongho should take him to St. Mungo’s so he could go apologize to Jonghyun and tell him he loved him, but then he realized Jonghyun was probably already in the lab by now.  Minhyun sobbed into the table again and Dongho patted him on the back.  Then Minhyun remembered that Aron lived nearby, and if he couldn’t be with Jonghyun, Aron was probably the next best thing.  Minhyun muttered Aron’s address to Dongho, who nodded and helped Minhyun stand up and exit into the street.

 

*

 

“Hi Aron, sorry to bother you, but Minhyun told be to bring him here.”  Minhyun heard Dongho say to someone.  He must have blacked out a little on the way to Aron’s flat.  Dongho seemed to be carrying him on his back.  “He’s in a bit of a state, can you take care of him?”

 

“Uhh sure no problem, just set him down over there, would you?”  Minhyun heard Aron tell Dongho.  Minhyun felt himself being laid down on Aron’s dusty sofa.  “What happened to him?”

 

“He and Jonghyun fought this morning.”  Dongho said quietly.

 

“What?!”

 

“Yeah, I know, but anyway I took him out for a drink so he could tell me about it and I think he had a bit too much.”  Dongho explained.  “Is it okay if I leave him to crash here?  I need to get home.”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.  Thanks for looking out for him.”  Aron said.  Minhyun heard the door close as Dongho left.

 

“Drink this.”  Aron put a glass of water into Minhyun’s hands and pushed it towards his lips.  Obediently, Minhyun took a sip.

 

“What happened with you and Jonghyun?  I didn’t think you guys ever fought.”  Aron asked once Minhyun finished swallowing.

 

“He’s helping out with research again.”  Minhyun said in a dead voice. Having to explain the situation once had been hard enough.  “I didn’t want him to. You know how it was last time.  I got angry with him and…”

 

“Oh.”  Aron responded, sitting next down next to Minhyun and putting his arm around him.  “Well, you’ll be able to make up with him tomorrow, right?”

 

“What if something happens again and the last thing I did was shout at him…”  Minhyun sniffled.  “I’m such an idiot.”

 

“You’re not, don’t worry.”  Aron assured him, bringing him into a hug.  “If I was in your place I probably wouldn’t want him to do that either.  It’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

 

“But what if it’s not fine?” Minhyun sobbed into Aron’s shirt.  “What if he’s not fine…”

 

“Shhh, you shouldn’t think like that.”  Aron shushed.  Aron continued to hush Minhyun until he passed out asleep on the couch.

 

*

 

Minhyun woke up with a throbbing headache and his back hurting from sleeping in an uncomfortable position on Aron’s tiny couch all night.  After sitting up, he noticed Aron seated at the table on the other side of the room drinking tea. 

 

“Morning.”  Aron greeted, waving at Minhyun cheerfully.  “How’re you feeling?”

 

“Awful.”  Minhyun answered honestly in a groggy voice.  He got up and walked into Aron’s bathroom to wash his face.  When he came back into the room, the morning post had arrived.  Aron was opening the Prophet, and at first Minhyun thought that was the only mail that his friend had received, but then he noticed a bright red envelope smoking ominously on the table.

 

“Is that..?”  Minhyun began to ask, hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was.

 

“It’s addressed to you.”  Aron told him with a shrug, not looking up from the prophet.

 

Hesitantly, Minhyun picked the howler off the table and saw that it did indeed have his name written across the front.  Minhyun had no idea who would have wanted to send him a howler, let alone who would know to send it to Aron’s flat instead of his and Jonghyun’s cottage.  Giving in to his fate, Minhyun torn into it.

 

“HWANG MINHYUN YOU ARE A TERRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A HUSBAND AND IF YOU EVER MAKE JONGHYUN CRY AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY HEX YOU!”  The magically magnified voice of Choi Minki resounded throughout the room.  “JONGHYUN IS WORKING HIS BUTT OF HELPING PEOPLE AND MAKING THE WORLD BETTER AND THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SUPPORT YOUR HUSBAND FOR MERLIN’S SAKE!  BUT OF COURSE YOU HAD TO BE AN ASS!  YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO YOUR HUSBAND OR I WILL HAVE TO SERIOUSLY CONSIDER WHETHER OR NOT IT WOULD BE WORTH IT TO GO TO AZKABAN FOR USING THE CRUCIATUS CURSE!!”

 

The howler exploded with a loud bang, leaving the room conspicuously silent. Aron looked up from the prophet with a mildly amused expression and Minhyun felt his ears go red.

 

“That was…”  Aron started to say.

 

“Yeah.”  Minhyun finished for him.  “Isn’t Minki in Norway or something for a show though?  How did he..?”

 

“Just because I’m his boyfriend doesn’t mean I know all of his secrets.”  Aron said shrugging.  “Who knows?”  Minhyun sat down heavily, deeply pondering the inner motives and telepathic ability of Choi Minki. 

 

“Will you be okay to go to work today?”  Aron asked.  Minhyun couldn’t blame him for the question.  He was still in the robes he’s slept in and worn the day before and he’d seen how haggard his face looked in Aron’s bathroom mirror when he washed his face.

 

“I’ll be fine.”  Minhyun told him.  Even though Minhyun still felt pretty bad after drinking and sleeping in an uncomfortable place the night before, emotionally he was still feeling slightly better that the day previously.

 

*

 

 

“Is that all for today then?”  Jonghyun asked Jisung, looking over the notes from the previous night’s experiment one more time. 

 

“Yeah, I think we’re good.”  Jisung told him.  “You can go home.”

 

“See you then.”  Jonghyun bid his coworker farewell, giving him a little wave before turning to apparate back to his and Minhyun’s cottage.

 

Jonghyun was still pretty shaken by the argument they had had the day before.  The thought of facing Minhyun at home made him worried and apprehensive, but he knew they’d have to work it out somehow.  He wasn’t ready to let go of Minhyun after only marrying him a couple months previously.

 

Jonghyun arrived in the living room to find that Minhyun was already home, sitting on the sofa, waiting for him.  Minhyun looked up and Jonghyun gave him a hesitant smile and an awkward little wave.  Jonghyun braced himself, half expecting Minhyun to start arguing again.

 

The last thing Jonghyun was expecting was for Minhyun to jump up and smother him in a nearly bone crushing embrace.  Jonghyun let out a little yelp and almost lost his balance.  Luckily, Minhyun managed to steady them and prevent Jonghyun’s lapse of coordination from bringing them both crashing to the living room floor.  Jonghyun opened his mouth to say something and was met with Minhyun’s lips crashing into his.  Minhyun kissed him feverishly, as if the world was about to end, then moved off of Jonghyun mouth to press kisses on his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, his ears, and all other his face.  Jonghyun blinked in confusion, he was always happy to be on the receiving end of Minhyun’s affection, but he couldn’t fathom what had brought on this abrupt change in attitude.  It was a few minutes before Jonghyun noticed that Minhyun was murmuring something to him between kisses.  It was hard to make out what he was saying at first, but eventually Jonghyun figured it out.

 

“I love, I love you so much Jonghyun, I love you so much….”  Minhyun murmured against his skin like some kind of mantra.  Then Jonghyun realized that Minhyun was crying.

 

“Minhyun.”  Jonghyun said softly.  Minhyun didn’t seem to hear him.  “Minhyun!”  Jonghyun said a bit louder.  Minhyun stopped.  “I love you too and everything but what’s going on? I thought you were mad at me.”

 

“I was just worried, Jonghyun.”  Minhyun sighed.  “And upset, I guess. I shouldn’t’ve yelled… what if something had gone wrong and that was that last thing I… I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.”  Jonghyun said.  “I’m sorry for worrying you. But… but I’m still going to keep going with the research.  Please understand.” 

 

“I understand.”  Minhyun said tiredly.  “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop worrying you.” 

 

“Okay.”  Jonghyun whispered.  “Umm… Are you okay though?  No offense, but you kind of look like shit.”

 

“I just had a rough night.”  Minhyun said laughing a little.  “It’s fine.”

 

“I’m sorry.”  Jonghyun said again, feeling guilty for making Minhyun worry so much.

 

“It’s okay.”  Minhyun assured him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  “Could you do something for me though?”

 

“What?”  Jonghyun asked apprehensively, half thinking that Minhyun was going to ask him to stop taking part in lab work again.

 

“Skip work with me tomorrow?”

 

Jonghyun giggled with relief and kissed the tip of Minhyun’s nose. 

 

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for giving this so much love so far. Requests are still open!


	7. Fifth Year: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Jonghyun go on their first date as an official couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Stellacollettore's date prompt
> 
> 821 words

“Meet down in the Entrance Hall at ten for Hogsmeade tomorrow then?”  Jonghyun asked Minki as they left the Great Hall after dinner.

 

“Um, don’t you and Minhyun want to go alone?” Minki asked. “It’s your first date right?”

 

“No, we went together last time,” Jonghyun reminded Minki. “That was a date.”

 

“I guess, but you weren’t actually dating at the time, Jonghyun.”  Minki pointed out.  “You didn’t go into it with the intention of it being a date so it doesn’t count.”

 

“That’s… interesting logic.”  Jonghyun said.  “So then I take it you and Aron won’t be joining us.”

 

“Nope!”  Minki confirmed cheerfully.  “Good night then!”  Minki waved goodbye to Jonghyun as Jonghyun turned left at the marble staircase to return to his common room.

 

Jonghyun sighed as he tapped the barrel in the kitchen corridor to get into the Hufflepuff Basement.  It wasn’t as if dates something he and Minhyun hadn’t been doing for the past month; they had what could probably qualify as ‘study dates’ pretty much every day, but the idea of going somewhere or doing something ‘romantic’ with Minhyun made him feel awkward and embarrassed.  The label of date just created so much pressure.

 

*

 

Jonghyun met Minhyun in the entrance hall early the next morning. Minhyun seemed to look somewhat more groomed than usual, not that he was ever lax when it came to person management.  Jonghyun, in contrast, had had trouble taming his hair that morning and a few strands in the back were still rebelling.  Minhyun didn’t seem to notice though, as he greeted Jonghyun with a kiss that made some passing third years stop to gawk. 

 

“Ready to go?”  Minhyun asked, taking Jonghyun’s hand in his.  Jonghyun nodded and the two of them made their way down to the village together.

 

Instead of going toward Honeydukes or the Three Broomsticks like they normally would, Minhyun lead Jonghyun up the road to Madam Puddifoot’s teashop.  Jonghyun had never actually been to the café before, although he knew it was the most popular date location in Hogsmeade.  When they entered, Jonghyun couldn’t help but notice that all the customers seemed to be couples, and there was even one pair in the back corner was expressing their affections using thoroughly a non-verbal means.  Feeling his face go hot, Jonghyun quickly glanced away.

 

Minhyun chose a table near the far window and ordered them both coffees.  Even though they weren’t very close to the door, every new set of students who entered the teashop seemed to glance their way.  It had only been a month since Jonghyun and Minhyun had become official, so naturally their relationship were still the hottest subject of Hogwarts gossip.  All the stares made Jonghyun feel more and more self-conscious; he was used to people looking at them together in the corridors sometimes, but since they spent most of their time together in the more secluded parts of the library, usually no one else witnessed the more intimate parts of their relationship.  After a while it became too much and Jonghyun unlaced his fingers from where Minhyun had been holding his hand on top of the table and buried both hands in the pockets of his robes.

 

“What is it?” Minhyun asked, seemingly more phased by Jonghyun letting go of his hand then all the stares of the people around them.

 

“People are watching…” Jonghyun muttered.

 

“We were just holding hands!”

 

“It’s just…” Jonghyun’s eyes flicked to the couple a few tables away who were now kissing in a way that Jonghyun thought was less than appropriate for a public place.  Then Jonghyun noticed a girl at another table, whose eyes were fixed on him and Minhyun as she pretended to listen to something her boyfriend was saying.  Jonghyun felt pressured to show everyone staring that he was worthy to date school heart throb, Hwang Minhyun. “It’s awkward here.” Jonghyun finally finished.

 

Minhyun glanced around, and seemed to finally notice what Jonghyun meant.  “I’m sorry.”  Minhyun said to Jonghyun.  “I should’ve known you’d prefer somewhere more… low key.”

 

“It’s okay.”  Jonghyun murmured back, still feeling very awkward and uncomfortable.

 

“Let’s go.”  Minhyun said suddenly, draining his coffee and standing up.

 

“A-Are you sure?”  Jonghyun asked, feeling bad that he was making Minhyun change the entire plan of their date.

 

“When I’m on a date with you, I want to be somewhere where you feel comfortable, Jonghyun.”  Minhyun explained gently. 

 

“Okay.”  Jonghyun agreed quietly, and the two of them exited the teashop. As soon as they were outside, Minhyun recaptured Jonghyun’s hand in his own.

 

“Where do you want to go?”  Minhyun asked.

 

“Honeydukes?” Jonghyun answered after thinking for a moment.  He was craving something sweet after the bitterness of the coffee.

 

“Okay.” Minhyun agreed.

 

Impulsively, Jonghyun leaned up and briefly brushed his lips against Minhyun’s.  Minhyun blinked in surprise, then drew his arms around Jonghyun and pulled him back for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was what you wanted!
> 
> Still taking requests if anyone wants anything~
> 
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun  
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go  
> Tumblr: https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/


	8. Summer Fifth Year: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun meets Jonghyun's family for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Mirabar, Scarletphoenix8, and dystopianDebaucher
> 
> I finally got an idea for the 'meet the parents' prompt. I hope you all like it.
> 
> 1,198 words

“Hello, Mrs. Kim. I’m Minhyun. Jonghyun’s boyfriend.”  Minhyun introduced himself to the women, presumably Jonghyun’s mother, who as standing in front of the fireplace when Minhyun stepped out of it.  It was the summer holidays and Minhyun was visiting Jonghyun’s family for the first time.

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, dear!”  Jonghyun’s mother exclaimed, ignoring Minhyun’s outstretched hand and taking him into a hug.  “Wow, you are quite handsome, Minki wasn’t exaggerating.”

 

“Um, thanks.”  Minhyun said awkward, embarrassed but really quite pleased that Jonghyun’s mum seemed to like him already.

 

“Soyeon!”  Mrs. Kim called to a girl who could only be one of Jonghyun’s sisters.  “Go get Jonghyun! His boyfriend is here!”

 

The girl gave Minhyun a once over with her eyes, smiled and nodded before leaving the room to fetch Jonghyun.

 

“We were so happy when Minki mentioned Jonghyun was dating someone.”  Mrs. Kim said, turning back to Minhyun.  “He always says he doesn’t have any friends at school apart from Minki; it must be because he’s so shy.  We always worry that he gets lonely at school.”

 

“It is hard to get him talking, but a lot of people like him even if they don’t know him very well.”  Minhyun told Jonghyun’s mother.  “He has Minki, and Aron –Minki’s boyfriend, and me though.”

 

“That’s good to hear.”  Mrs. Kim said, giving Minhyun another smile.  Minhyun couldn’t help but notice the similarities between her and her son written upon her face.  “Ah! There you are, Jonghyunie!”

 

Minhyun turned to see Jonghyun standing awkwardly in the doorway of the sitting room. He felt overjoyed to see his boyfriend after more than a month had passed since the end of the term.  Unable to contain himself, Minhyun rushed over to Jonghyun and captured him in a tight embrace.  Even though Jonghyun’s mum was right there watching, Minhyun couldn’t resist giving him a light kiss on the lips.  Jonghyun was bright red when he let him go, and Minhyun felt a little bad for embarrassing him with such a display of affection right in front of his mother. 

 

“I missed you.”  Minhyun told Jonghyun softly taking his hand.

 

“I… Hi, Minhyun.” Jonghyun said, face still burning.  Minhyun glanced back at Mrs. Kim to make sure that seeing him kiss Jonghyun hadn’t upset her.  It seemed to have had the opposite effect, as she was beaming at them. 

 

“Oh, I forgot to ask earlier,” Mrs. Kim started. “We don’t have a guestroom, do you mind sleeping in Jonghyun’s room Minhyun?”

 

Minhyun felt his ears go pink.  Since they were in different houses at Hogwarts, Minhyun and Jonghyun had never slept together in the same room before.  The opportunity was definitely something Minhyun was agreeable to, but he looked back at Jonghyun first to make sure it was okay with him.  After Jonghyun gave him a tiny nod, Minhyun turned back to Mrs. Kim.

 

“That’s fine by me.”

 

“Wonderful!”  Mrs. Kim said.  “Jonghyun, you can go take Minhyunie up to your room to put his things down then.  We should be having dinner in an hour or two.

 

“Okay.”  Minhyun agreed, and followed Jonghyun down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

“This is it.”  Jonghyun announced to Minhyun after opening the door and stepping into the bed room.  “This is my room.”

 

The room was fairly small, there was a single bed against the far wall, a desk beside below the open window, upon which sat an empty owl cage; Potato must have been out delivering a letter.  On the walls there were what appeared to be posters of muggle cartoons.  Looking at the room, it wasn’t hard for Minhyun to imagine the younger Jonghyun growing up and spending breaks there.  Minhyun was very happy to be let in to another bit of Jonghyun’s world.

 

“It’s nice.”  Minhyun said.  “Where should I put my bags?”

 

“There.”  Jonghyun answered, motioning to a spot on the floor next to his school trunk.  Minhyun set his things down where Jonghyun had indicated.  It was amazing to think that he would get to stay with Jonghyun for a whole week, but at the same time it felt like a really short period of time.  After being separated from Jonghyun so long Minhyun couldn’t help but feast his eyes on his boyfriend, relishing Jonghyun’s eyes, his nose, the sharp curve of his jaw-

 

“Minhyun!”  Jonghyun’s voice brought Minhyun out of his reverie.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“I asked what you wanted to do.” Jonghyun said.  Minhyun grinned at him sheepishly; he had been so enthralled by Jonghyun’s presence that he hadn’t even registered the question.

 

“Er, anything I guess.”  Minhyun said.  “Just as long as I’m with you.”

 

*

 

Minhyun met Jonghyun’s father and his sisters over dinner.  They all seemed like very nice people and Minhyun really enjoyed chatting with them.  He loved hearing them tell stories about what Jonghyun had been like as a child and getting to know all of them; he was also very happy that they all seemed to like him.  However, Jonghyun was very subdued throughout the whole meal, only speaking when someone asked him a question directly.  Minhyun wouldn’t have found this strange if they were around people Jonghyun didn’t know, but he had thought that Jonghyun would be more talkative with his own family.  Maybe Jonghyun hadn’t wanted him to come.  It was pretty early in their relationship for Minhyun to be meeting Jonghyun’s parents, let alone staying with them. 

 

After helping with dishes and chatting more with Jonghyun’s family, Minhyun followed Jonghyun back up to his room to retire for the night.  Suddenly, he wondered he would be sleeping on the floor of whether Jonghyun would like him share the bed with him.  While they had taken naps together in the library before, they had never actually slept together.  Jonghyun only had a single bed, so it would be a squeeze, but knowing that there would be several more Jonghyun-less weeks of break after he went home, Minhyun really wanted to get in as much cuddle time as he possibly could for the week he was there.

 

“Are there blankets I can use on the floor?”  Minhyun asked after they washed up, having decided that it would be better just to assume he wouldn’t be sharing Jonghyun’s bed.  He didn’t want to assume he could share Jonghyun’s bed and get rejected.

 

“Um, yeah, but…” Jonghyun started and Minhyun felt disappointment start to sink in.  “I mean, I know the bed’s small but… if you want we can share?”

 

“I’d love that.”  Minhyun said, moving in to kiss Jonghyun on the temple.  Jonghyun’s cheeks went pink and he lifted the covers for Minhyun to join him in the bed.

 

It was definitely a tight squeeze, but that just meant Minhyun got to hold Jonghyun closer. It took them a few minutes of awkward shuffling to find a comfortable position, but once they did Minhyun felt very relaxed and happy with his boyfriend tucked snugly against his chest.

 

“Minhyunie?”  Jonghyun said into the darkness.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m… I’m glad you came.”  Jonghyun murmured.  “I really missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”  Minhyun said back, then found Jonghyun’s lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open to taking requests~  
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun  
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go  
> Tumblr: https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/


	9. One Year Post-Hogwarts: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun gets an admirer at the Mediwizard Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mirabar's prompt~
> 
> 1,523 words

Minhyun met Jonghyun in front of the department store that disguised St. Mungo’s.  It had been a week since he last had the opportunity to see Jonghyun, which wasn’t a long time in grand scheme of things, but it had certainly felt long to Minhyun.  Even though they both lived in London it was hard to find time to meet up with Jonghyun between Minhyun’s job and Jonghyun’s studies.  Originally, Minhyun, Jonghyun, Aron, and Minki had all been going to share a flat together, but the landlord had refused to rent to a werewolf, so Jonghyun had gone to live in Mediwizard Academy student housing.  While Minki technically lived with them, he travelled so much due to his job that most of the time it was just Minhyun and Aron in the two-bedroom flat near Diagon Alley.  Aron definitely wasn’t bad company, but without Jonghyun there it was hard for Minhyun not to be lonely.  He had always imagined that once they graduated Hogwarts he would finally be able to live with Jonghyun; it was frustrating that reality had fallen short.

 

Minhyun greeted his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek and took his hand, leading him down the road towards the restaurant in muggle London they were planning on having dinner together at.  “I missed you this week. How did your tests go?”

 

“Okay, I think.” Jonghyun replied.  Minhyun noticed that he seemed to be chewing on something. “I’m just glad that they’re over.”

 

“What’re you eating?”  Minhyun asked, feeling a little peeved.  “I hope you didn’t spoiler your appetite with snacks…”

 

“It’s just a little chocolate, don’t worry.”  Jonghyun explained.  “Do you want one? Hyunbin- one of my classmates- gave them to be to thank me for helping him with antidotes a while ago.”  Jonghyun pulled a small package out of his pocket and offered it to Minhyun.  Minhyun took one and smiled, but he couldn’t help but notice that the chocolates were all shaped like hearts.  Minhyun tried to brush it off, hearts were a common chocolate shape, it probably meant nothing… then Minhyun noticed that Jonghyun’s finger was bare.

 

“Why aren’t you wearing the ring I gave you?”  Minhyun asked.

 

“What? Oh, I just had potions and took it off because I didn’t want to risk dropping it into my caldron on accident and losing it.”  Jonghyun shrugged, pulling it out of his other pocket and slipping it back on his finger.  “I just forgot to put it back on.”

 

While Minhyun was happy that Jonghyun treasured the ring enough to be so careful about it, the fact that Jonghyun was taking it off sometimes worried him.  What if people got the wrong idea and thought he was single?  This Hyunbin seemed a little too friendly with Jonghyun…

 

*

 

“You’re doing nothing but bring down my career! I don’t know why I’ve stayed with you this long!” 

 

Angry shouts greeted Minhyun as he stepped into the flat.  Suddenly, he wished he had stopped to listen at the door for a moment before entering; Aron and Minki fighting was something he would really rather not witness.

 

“You never think about us!” Minhyun heard Aron shout back.  “It’s always just you you you!”

 

Minhyun tried to duck into his room without being noticed by either of them, but he was barely half way across the living room when Aron caught sight of him.

 

“Oh hey Minhyun.”  Aron said in a casual voice that was startlingly different from his tone a moment before.  “You’re back.”   Minki’s mood too seemed to have witnessed an abrupt change; he smiled at Minhyun from the sofa, giving him a small wave.

 

“What’s going on?”  Minhyun asked staring at the two of them in confusion.

 

“Someone through a turnip at Aron at my last show so we’re breaking up.”  Minki said in what Minhyun thought was an unnaturally bright voice given the subject.  “Do you think we should do it at Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, which would garner the most media attention?”

 

“I… what?”  Minhyun’s confusion about the situation had only increased after hearing Minki’s explanation.

 

“It’s just for show.”  Aron clarified.  “We’re not actually splitting for real. It’s better for Minki’s career if people think he’s single; we can always just pretend to get back together later.”

 

“Wow.”  Minhyun said.  “You’re really okay with that?”

 

“I just don’t want any more rotten vegetables thrown at my face.”  Aron shrugged.

 

“Alright then I guess.”  Minhyun said awkwardly, and excused himself to his bedroom.  In the background, he heard Aron and Minki resume rehearsing their ‘breakup’ shouting match.   Minhyun couldn’t help but think that if it was him, he wouldn’t be able to bear breaking up with Jonghyun, even if it was just pretend.

 

*

 

Jonghyun seemed to always have some new gift from his classmate Hyunbin every time Minhyun met up with him.  This Minhyun suspect more and more that Hyunbin’s intentions towards his boyfriend were more than friendly.  At the same time, after seeing all of Hyunbin’s gifts, Minhyun felt that as Jonghyun’s boyfriend he should be showering Jonghyun with more tokens of affection.  Deciding to change that, Minhyun picked up some flowers for Jonghyun before they met up on a Saturday when neither of them had a particularly busy week coming up so they were planning on spending the day together. 

 

Jonghyun already _had_ a bouquet when Minhyun found him waiting in the alley next to the department store that concealed the entrance to the Mediwizard Academy. Worse, the flowers, while a different type than Minhyun’s, were also yellow.  Minhyun felt very silly presenting his gift to Jonghyun under the circumstances, but at least Jonghyun was still pleased enough by them to give Minhyun a generous kiss in thanks.

 

“They’re lovely.”  Jonghyun said, examining one of the sunflowers in the bouquet.  “Thank you.”

 

“Where’d the other bouquet come from?”  Minhyun couldn’t help asking.

 

“Oh, Hyunbin gave it to me just as I was leaving.”  Jonghyun said absently. “I helped him clean up an accident yesterday and he wanted to say thanks.”

 

“Oh.”  Minhyun replied, not knowing how else to respond.  He didn’t want to cause Jonghyun any discomfort by expressing how jealous he felt hearing about that. “Well, you should probably go back and put them in your dorm. They might get crushed if we carry them around with us all day.”

 

“Are you sure?”  Jonghyun asked.  “I don’t want to cut into our time together.”

 

“We have all day.”  Minhyun said, giggling a little.  He gave Jonghyun a swift peck on the cheek.  “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Okay.”  Jonghyun gave it, and turned to tap wall of the building next to them to open the entrance to the Academy.  Minhyun smiled as he watched him disappear.  Even if Jonghyun potentially having other admirers made him unhappy, the way Jonghyun valued every moment they got to spend together left no doubt in Minhyun’s mind that Jonghyun loved him.

 

*

 

Minhyun decided to finally put an end to his worries by going to the Academy to surprise Jonghyun for their anniversary and letting all of Jonghyun’s classmate see that he had a boyfriend.  He used the visitor’s entrance to get in and found himself a bright, square hall which he realized must have been directly underneath St. Mungo’s.  Minhyun had never actually been inside the academy, he usually just met Jonghyun outside, so he had no idea where to find him.  Fortunately, as the Academy had a lot fewer students than Hogwarts, it was quite small, only two corridors branched off from the main hall.  Minhyun still had no idea which one he should go down.

 

Just as he was about to choose one at random, luck smiled upon Minhyun and he spotted Jonghyun walking out from the left corridor chatting to a tall, lanky guy.  Minhyun did his best to be a quiet and unobtrusive as possible so Jonghyun wouldn’t notice him as he approached.  He waited until he had managed to get right behind Jonghyun before making his presence known.

 

“Jonghyun.” Minhyun said to announce his presence, giving Jonghyun a light tap on the shoulder. Jonghyun jumped and turned around abruptly.

 

“Minhyun?!” Jonghyun exclaimed. Minhyun was glad to see that Jonghyun seemed happy to see him even if it was unexpected. “I thought we were going to meet outside later!”

 

“I decided to come early.”  Minhyun explained before pulling Jonghyun in for a quick kiss.  Behind them, Minhyun noticed the guy Jonghyun had been walking with’s eyes go big.  “Happy anniversary. I love you”

 

“Love you too.” Jonghyun said back quickly before surprising Minhyun by diving in for another, longer kiss.

 

“Are you done for the day?”  Minhyun asked breathlessly after Jonghyun pulled away.

 

“Yes.”  Jonghyun answered.  “Just let me go to my dorm to put my bag away and change.”

 

“Okay.”  Minhyun laced their fingers together and followed Jonghyun down one of the corridors.  Only after they had gone a few paces did Jonghyun seem to remember his classmate and turn back.

 

“See you later, Hyunbinie!” He called back.  Hyunbin was still standing in the same place, dumbstruck by their display of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! The ARen pretend argument was something I had in my head from when I first started this and was planning to put somewhere. I had to do more world building for this I hope it feels okay


	10. Five Years Post Hogwarts: Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident happens at the ministry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been more than a month since I've updated this sorry -_-
> 
> This is for xnurulx's prompt!
> 
> 1,278 words

 

“Healer Kim, Healer Yoon, there are new patients coming into the ward.”  Jisung looked up sharply at the sound of Trainee Healer Samuel’s voice. Jonghyun was alert to what he was saying, but his current task did not afford him the luxury to look away.  “The report seemed urgent.”

 

“It usually is for our ward.”  Jisung said dryly.  “Jonghyun can you finish changing Mr. Park’s bandages on your own? I think we’ll need as many hands as possible for what’s coming in.”

 

Jonghyun nodded curtly and heard Jisung sigh and walk towards the door of the ward with Samuel.  At the other end of the ward, he heard what sounded like a dozen people entering the ward. Such excitement was a common occurrence at St. Mungo’s, and Jonghyun had long since trained himself to block out external noise focus on treating the patient at hand.  It wasn’t until he had finished carefully reapplying the dittany and silver poultice and securing the bandages with magic that Jonghyun looked up to see what was going on.  There were too many people crowded around the far bed for him to see what was happening, but closer to him he could see a pretty young woman who looked strikingly familiar being moved from a stretcher to a bed.  She was deathly pale and convulsing. Somehow Jonghyun couldn’t quite pinpoint where he had seen her before.

 

Done with Woojin’s bandages, Jonghyun decided to go to the breakroom to quickly clean himself up before joining the other healers in tending to the new arrivals.  He had only just begun to wash his hands when Samuel caught him.

 

“Healer Kim, Healer Yoon said to find you-”

 

“Jonghyun, I think you need to come with me.”  Jisung told him urgently, entering the room at Samuel’s heels. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jonghyun asked, drying his hands quickly.

 

“There was an accident at the ministry.”  Jisung said evenly. “Illegal crossbreeds between acromatula and firecrabs that were being brought in somehow broke free of their enchanted cages on the way to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and…”  Jisung sighed.  “Minhyun got bitten.”

 

Jonghyun’s blood ran cold.  He stopped in his tracks, knees gone weak beneath him.  The Ministry wasn’t supposed to be a dangerous place, Minhyun wasn’t supposed to be in any danger at work, why…

 

“We’re doing all we can of course, but acromatula venom is highly toxic and thus the crossbreed’s venom may have similar properties. I just thought you should know before you saw.” Jisung continuing, grabbing Jonghyun’s shoulder to steady him.  “Fortunately, apart from Minhyun and Miss Zhou, the other victims only received burns so we can give those two all the attention they need.”

 

Jonghyun suddenly remembered where he recognized the young woman from.  She was Zhou Jieqiong. She worked with Dongho, Jonghyun had met her a few times when he had visited Minhyun’s work. She had always seemed bright and friendly and Minhyun had told him that Dongho was fond of her. How could he have forgotten? What if she and Minhyun both…

 

“Jonghyun!”

 

Jonghyun looked up to see Jisung’s concerned gaze fixed upon him.  He realized that he had slid to the floor in his shock.  Embarrassed, he picked himself up.

 

“Take me to my husband.”

 

Because he didn’t want to disturb all the Healers frantically working on Minhyun, Jonghyun did get too close.  Minhyun’s face was ghostly white; he seemed to be unconscious, although he was writhing around slightly as if in pain.  Seeing Minhyun like that made Jonghyun feel like something was breaking inside himself.   He didn’t even properly register Jisung pulling him away from the scene, taking him to the break room, telling him to sit down and try to calm himself.  The image of his husband in mortal peril was all that he could think about.

 

*

 

Jonghyun didn’t go home that night.  After a few hours, the healers assured him that they had found the right combination of potions and enchantments to treat Minhyun and Jieqiong.  Even with the confirmation that Minhyun would probably be alright, Jonghyun still felt it necessary to abuse his privileges as a Healer of that ward and pass out next to Minhyun’s bed that night.  He wasn’t on shift that night, but no one commented on it when he didn’t go home.  It wasn’t particularly comfortable sleeping curled into a hospital chair, but it was better than being alone and miles away from Minhyun at their cottage.

 

When he woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck from sleeping in such a weird position, Jonghyun quickly glanced over at Minhyun.  He appeared to be sleeping, and looked a little less pale than he had the previous day.  Jonghyun reached over to take his hand, finding to his relief that it was warm. He squeezed it lightly, then brought it up to his lips. Jonghyun closed his eyes and sighed. _Please be alright Minhyun_.

 

“Er, Healer Ha told me to bring you this…”  Jonghyun turned quickly to see Samuel standing on the other side of him with a cup of coffee.

 

“Thanks Samuel.”  Jonghyun replied, taking the cup from him.  The boy nodded shyly and rushed away.

 

Jonghyun sipped his coffee slowly, never taking his eyes off of Minhyun.  He had been so out of it the previous day that he hadn’t heard properly if they had said when Minhyun was supposed to regain consciousness or how long he would have to stay at St. Mungo’s. Fortunately, after a few minutes of drinking coffee and silent contemplation, Jisung appeared with some answers.

 

“He should come to sometime today, I think, everyone on night shift said he wasn’t showing any issues.” Jisung told him.  “And as long as he and Zhou keep taking the potions we’ve concocted for them they both should be able to go home within the week.” 

 

“Good.”  Jonghyun said. “Do… D’you think I’ll be needed today? How’s Woojin? I don’t want to slack off but Minhyun…”

 

“Nah, we’ll be fine without you.” Jisung assured him. “Woojin’s bandages won’t need changing again for another few days. I doubt you’d be very useful anyway with your mind on other things.”

 

“Thanks Jisung.” Jonghyun said quickly before turning back to Minhyun’s bed.

 

*

 

It was after lunch, in the early afternoon when Minhyun finally woke up.  Jonghyun was dozing a little, leaning in his chair so that his head rested on Minhyun’s bed, holding Minhyun’s hand tightly in both of his own. 

 

“Sleeping on the job isn’t very professional.” 

 

Jonghyun jumped up at the sound of Minhyun’s voice. He found Minhyun smiling weakly at him, starting to sit up a little in the bed.

 

“You’re!” Jonghyun stammered, blinking heavily.  “Hwang Minhyun don’t ever scare me like that again!” Jonghyun said heatedly before leaning down to give his husband a kiss. Minhyun leaned up to meet him, reaching up with his free hand to stroke a tear off of Jonghyun’s cheek. 

 

“You’re one to talk.”  Minhyun remarked when their lips separated.  “You’re always putting yourself in dangerous situations.”

 

“I-” Jonghyun felt taken aback suddenly.  It was one thing to know that Minhyun worried about him when he worked in the lab on the full moon, another experience what that worrying must be like for himself. “I’m sorry.” The words seemed insufficient, so he leaned over to give Minhyun a light kiss on the temple.

 

“S’fine.”  Minhyun said quietly.  “That’s different. You have a reason to do that. This was just a stupid accident.”

 

“Still-”

 

“It’s fine, Jonghyun.” Minhyun reached up to pull Jonghyun down for another kiss on the mouth.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	11. Seventh Year: First Time [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun and Minhyun reach a new milestone in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a bit different, I debated about posting it as a separate fic but in the end I decided to put it here since I ended up including an inter-house party, which Mirabar requested.
> 
> Big thanks to Caillen and Mae for beta-ing this for me and helping me get the confidence to post it.
> 
> 5,029 words
> 
> smut ahead
> 
> Not sure if I should put an underage warning here since Minhyun is seventeen at this point in the story but also wizards come of age at 17 but also real life isn't like that so idk...

“It’s so hard to find anywhere to be alone in the castle.” Minki complained. “I mean, I suppose I could just book a bed at the Three Broomsticks, but I doubt they’d let a student do that, it’s be so obvious what I wanted it for…”

“What do you mean?” Jonghyun asked confused. “There are plenty of secluded places in the library and empty classrooms.”

“All of which anyone can easily walk in to.” Minki pointed out. “I’m not an exhibitionist, Jonghyun.” 

“Why would you need to be so worried about…” Jonghyun started to ask, then he realized what Minki must be talking about. “Oh.”

“Oh, don’t play the innocent with me, Jonghyun.” Minki scoffed at him. “You and Minhyun are so insufferably affectionate; you probably do it all the time.”

Jonghyun felt himself redden as he shook his head quickly. “N-no. We-we haven’t…” Jonghyun whispered, mortified. “I guess you and Aron..?”

“Yeah, we’ve been together for like two years already, of course we do.” Minki said frankly. “But everyone’s different I guess though. You’ll get there when you’re ready.”

It wasn’t that Jonghyun hadn’t thought about sex at all before, he just was too occupied with other things. He had definitely thought about it when they had visited each other during the summer, usually sharing a room, but the idea of trying anything with his or Minhyun’s parents nearby was too embarrassing to consider. At Hogwarts, keeping up with his studies between monthly transformations just didn’t allow Jonghyun time to think about much else. But now that it had been brought to his attention, Jonghyun couldn’t help but wonder if Minhyun thought about it. It had never really come up in conversation between them before. Sometimes, when they would kiss in the library, Minhyun’s hand would slip under the hem of Jonghyun’s sweater and brush the bare skin of his side, making a hot shiver run up his spine, but that was as far as they ever went. Now that he was thinking about it more, Jonghyun realized that the fact that Minhyun wanted to get married even though they hadn’t reached that level of physical intimacy yet was something most people would find unusual. Jonghyun found himself thinking about what it would be like more and more often, when he was spacing out during boring lessons and at other quiet moments when his mind was free to wander

*

“Jonghyun?” Minhyun’s voice brought Jonghyun back to reality.

“Huh?”

“You’re looking at me a bit funny,” Minhyun said slowly. “Is there something you wanted or..?”

“N-no.” Jonghyun said quickly, feeling himself redden. They were revising for NEWTs together in their favorite secluded corner of the library and Jonghyun’s mind had wandered off into thinking about what it would feel like to be with Minhyun intimately. “It’s nothing.”

“Sure?” Minhyun asked, evidently unconvinced.

“I’m sure.” Jonghyun confirmed, trying to sound more confident. “I just- I was just thinking about you.” He finished lamely. It was part of the truth, at least.

Minhyun smiled and leaned in to claim Jonghyun’s lips with his own. Unable to help himself, Jonghyun responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arm around Minhyun’s neck and deepening the kiss. 

He heard Minhyun make a small sound of surprise before wrapping his hands around Jonghyun’s waist and giving in to the impromptu make out session. Jonghyun wiggled himself onto Minhyun’s lap, feeling Minhyun tense a little when he ground his hips against Minhyun’s. He took advantage of Minhyun’s lapse to lick harder into his mouth, his hands wandering down Minhyun’s torso and into the front of his robes. As his fingers fluttered along the waistband of Minhyun’s trousers, he felt Minhyun pull away.

Jonghyun blinked, panting hard to catch his breath. When he looked up at Minhyun he saw that his face had gone a magnificent shade of crimson and he seemed to be quite flustered. Jonghyun shot him a questioning look.

“I, um…We have a lot more to review, let’s get back to revising, yeah?” Minhyun finally said awkwardly.

“Right.” Jonghyun nodded, suddenly embarrassed about how far he had tried to take things and slid out of his boyfriend’s lap. 

*

They didn’t talk about it. In his mind, Jonghyun used the upcoming exams as an excuse not to try to bring it up, reasoning that they were both too busy with revision and having such a serious talk might distract them from the upcoming NEWTs. Jonghyun made a point have more revision sessions with Aron and Minki and less with just the two of them. If Minhyun noticed, he didn’t mention it. 

Jonghyun worried that he had made Minhyun feel uncomfortable by trying to push things too far. He knew he probably should’ve at least tried to talk about it first, but in the moments the words had been too hard to get out and he had just acted on impulse. He wondered if Minhyun felt differently about him because of it. It was a good thing that exam preparations kept him from thinking about it too much.

It wasn’t until after exams and graduation that they finally addressed it. Jonghyun was loading his trunk onto the train when he felt someone tap him lightly on the shoulder. Turning around, he found Minhyun.

“Come with me for a minute?” Minhyun asked.

“Of course.” Jonghyun turned to follow him. He felt a twinge of nerves in his stomach, but as Minhyun’s fingers linked with his own some of the nervousness was settled.. After ducking in to a deserted corner, Minhyun turned to face him.

“That day. In the library.” Minhyun began and Jonghyun felt himself already flushing with embarrassment. “We’ve been a bit off since then.”

It was a statement. Jonghyun couldn’t deny the truth of it; they had become a little awkward around each other since that particular incident. Jonghyun knew it was probably his fault.

“I’m sorry if the way I reacted to you was…” Minhyun continued awkwardly. “I’m sorry if I made it seem like I didn’t like it. It was just a little sudden.” Minhyun swallowed. “I just, well, I’ll try anything you want with you, but please just giving me a little warning next time?”

“Okay.” Jonghyun whispered, still quite embarrassed and fully aware that he was probably bright red. “I just… I was curious.”

Minhyun laughed softly. “I’m curious about that too.” He told Jonghyun softly, planting a light kiss on his forehead. Jonghyun let out a relieved giggle.

Jonghyun was about to say something else, but the blaring whistle of the Hogwarts express interrupted him. They both jumped.

“The train’s about to leave, let’s run.” Minhyun said, before taking Jonghyun’s hand again as they set off rushing to board before they’d be left behind.

*

It was several weeks after Jonghyun kissed Minhyun goodbye in King’s Cross Station before they saw each other again. A month after graduation, when Jonghyun was waiting anxiously to see if his NEWT grades were good enough to get him into the Mediwizard academy, he received a party invitation from Youngmin through the post. Youngmin was holding a graduation party at his family’s manor and had invited what seemed to be practically everyone in their year, regardless of hous, as well as quite a few people from the year below them. His parents were out of the country on business, but had approved of the party, or at least, they had according to Youngmin. Jonghyun had been hesitant to attend at first, but in the end had reasoned that now that their time at Hogwarts was finished, opportunities to see everyone again would be hard to come by.

Youngmin’s family manor, while definitely large and imposing from the outside, seemed even bigger inside. Jonghyun suspected that magic was involved. After he arrived, Youngmin led him to the main dining hall, which, although it couldn’t rival the grandeur of the Hogwarts Great Hall, was still spacious and already filled with people in the height of merriment. Jonghyun weaved his way through the throngs of people in butterbeer-induced glee, searching for Minhyun. It had been a month since they had seen each other, so while Jonghyun was happy to see all of his friends and classmates, naturally he had missed Minhyun and wanted to see him more than anyone else. It was hard to locate specific people in the crowd though, and Jonghyun bumped into numerous acquaintances while seeking Minhyun and exchanged brief salutations. Near the drinks table, Jonghyun stumbled upon Minki and Aron. 

“Jonghyun!” Minki crowed. He was hanging off Aron’s shoulder and appeared to already be quite intoxicated. “There you are! I’ve b-been waiting for you!”

“Have you?” Jonghyun asked, nonplussed.

“He has.” Aron, who was not quite at the level of intoxication as his boyfriend but appeared to be getting there, confirmed.

Not knowing what the appropriate response to that was, but very happy to see them both, Jonghyun went closer to give them both a friendly hug and was rewarded by Minki spilling firewhisky on him.

“I have something for you!” Minki hiccupped.

“Oh?”

“He’s been giving them out to everyone.” Aron laughed knowingly as Minki slipped a bag into Jonghyun’s hands. 

On close examination, the contents of the bag appeared to be condoms and lube. Jonghyun felt himself redden and tried to push it back into Minki’s hand. Failing, he quickly slipped the bag into the pocket of his robes.

“Be safe!” Minki giggled, almost falling over but catching himself on Aron’s shoulder. “And have fun!” Still very pink, Jonghyun hurried away into the crowd as fast as he could.

*

After several more minutes wading through the groups of people drinking and chatting, Jonghyun finally found Minhyun in a corner, sipping a butterbeer and talking to Dongho. By the sober look of his eyes, it must have been his first one. Jonghyun was aware that Minhyun didn’t have a strong tolerance for alcohol. When Minhyun looked up from his conversation and caught sight of Jonghyun,his eyes lit up and Jonghyun quickly found himself engulfed in Minhyun’s arms. 

“Missed you.” Minhyun murmured against his ear before giving him a brief kiss. Jonghyun was grateful for the briefness, he was very aware of all the staring eyes around them at the party. He felt a little embarrassed by the way Dongho was grinning at them. Even so, Jonghyun was surprised, but really quite pleased when Minhyun pulled him down to sit on his lap as he continued talking to Dongho.

“Dongho’s also taking a job at the ministry soon.” Minhyun told Jonghyun.

“Oh, really? I suppose you’ll be seeing a lot of each other then.” Jonghyun said. “What department?”

“Magical accidents and catastrophes, but I don’t know if I want to stay there long term.” Dongho explained.

Jonghyun nodded along to the conversation, listening but not participating much. Mostly, he was just enjoying the feeling of having Minhyun back by his side again, the feeling of Minhyun squeezing his hand at odd intervals, the feeling of Minhyun’s chest shaking with laughter against his back.

Maybe it was the butterbeer and maybe it was the thrill of being with Minhyun after being apart for so long, but as the night went on Jonghyun found himself leaning into Minhyun more and more, and finding excuses to keep holding his hand, or his arm, or his thigh. He became less shy, feeling no reason to restrain himself from kissing Minhyun when he felt the urge, even if there were other people in the room. Minhyun seemed pleased by his affection, and happily reciprocated, holding Jonghyun tight when he leaned close, and lightly kissing his face, making Jonghyun giggle. 

*

As the party went on, everyone spread out across the manor. There were game rooms, guestrooms, lounges, libraries, kitchens, and it seemed to go on and on. It was easy to lose track of people; after they parted from Dongho to grab food they never found their way back to the conversation. Fortunately, Minhyun never left Jonghyun’s side or let go of his hand, they always maintained some form of physical contact.

“I wonder were Minki went.” Jonghyun said as they walked out of a room where Jaehwan and several other Gryffindors seemed to be having some sort of drinking contest. 

“I think he went to look for ghosts in the basement Aron and some other people.” Minhyun shrugged. “Do you want to try to find them?”

“No, I don’t think I’d be able to find the way down.” Jonghyun replied. “And all this wandering from room to room is making my feet tired.”

“Let’s sit down for a bit then.” Minhyun suggested. 

Luck was with them, and the next room they walked into was a guestroom with a large king size four poster they could comfortably rest together on. Jonghyun collapsed onto the bed, resting his head againt Minhyun’s chest and staring up at the curtains above them. Neither of them spoke for a while, and the room was quiet except for the soft sounds of their breathing. Jonghyun could feel Minhyun’s chest rising and falling, and he felt comforted by the quiet rhythm of his breath. It was nice just to have Minhyun there with him, his presence turning all the loneliness and anxiety of the past few weeks since graduation into a distant memory.

“Did you hear back from the Mediwizard Academy yet?” Minhyun asked into the silence.

“No, NEWT grades aren’t even out yet so how could I?” Jonghyun replied, laughing nervously.

“Oh, I forgot.” Minhyun replied back. “I just- well, I just really hope you’ll be in London in the fall with the rest of us.”

“Yeah, so do I.” Jonghyun exhaled. Minhyun had been accepted to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry because of family connection and because his veela ancestry would probably make it easier for him to have dealings with veela and other humanlike magical beings. Aron had an interview with the Daily Prophet coming up and was confident he would be accepted. Minki had a modeling gig arranged with Gladrags. Jonghyun was the only one who was still very unsure what the next year would hold for him.

“Hopefully once you get accepted to the academy we can all get a place in London together.” Minhyun said. 

“Yeah.” Jonghyun replied. While he liked his family and wasn’t unhappy living at home, the fact that now that they had all graduated Hogwarts and it wasn’t certain that he’d be able to live close to Minhyun and his other friends again, at least not for a while, made him sad. 

“We’ll find a way.” Minhyun continued earnestly. “Even if it doesn’t work this year we’ll still find a way to live together someday. I promise. I’ll find a way to make it happen, Jonghyun. And then when you’re ready we can get married and-”

“Minhyun.” Jonghyun cut it. He rolled over so that he was lying on top of Minhyun, looking into his eyes. “I know. Shut up.”

Minhyun opened his mouth, probably to extrapolate further, but Jonghyun silenced him with his lips before he could get any words out. He tried to make Minhyun understand with the kiss. He knew that after the party he would go back to waiting at home for his test results, while Minhyun would be preparing to move to London. There wasn’t any escaping the fact that they would be apart again soon, but Jonghyun didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to enjoy that moment when they could be together and kiss Minhyun with as much fervor as he could muster. Minhyun seemed to get it as he kissed Jonghyun back with equal enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun and pulling him in tightly, then letting his hands wander gradually down Jonghyun’s thighs. Jonghyun gave up a little control and let Minhyun turn them over, his mouth leave his lips and wander down his jaw, then suck at a spot on his neck. He exhaled sharply, suddenly the room felt a lot warmer. Minhyun’s hand stroked down Jonghyun’s thigh, lingering above the pocket of his robes. To Jonghyun’s slight displeasure, he paused the kisses.

“What’d you have in your-”

“Uh, Minki was giving out…” Jonghyun stammered out, an embarrassed flush creeping into his face.

“Oh, yeah I saw, he gave some to me too.” Minhyun replied awkwardly, going pink around the ears. He blinked, staring down at Jonghyun in an awkward pause before clearing his throat. “If you want, we could try… n-nevermind.”

“Let’s try.” Jonghyun put forward. Maybe it was bravery induced by alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that he knew he might not have a chance to be alone with Minhyun again for a long time after that night that made Jonghyun suggest it. Either way, in that moment he felt he knew what he wanted.

“W-what?” Minhyun stammered, blushing harder.

“Let’s try having sex.” Jonghyun spit it out, afterwards immediately feeling awkward and quickly adding: “I mean, only if you want to of course.”

“I, um, okay.” Minhyun mumbled, sitting up and looking as awkward as Jonghyun felt. “Er, how should we, um, get started?”

“Clothes?” Jonghyun replied after taking a moment to think. “No, wait, I should…” He retrived his wand from his pocket and quickly pointed at the door, locking it with a nonverbal spell. “Okay.” Jonghyun took a deep breath. “Now we should be interrupted.”

“G-good.” Minhyun said. “So we just undress now I guess then?”

“Right…” Jonghyun agreed awkwardly. They stood staring at each other for another few seconds before they both dissolved into nervous giggles. Once they calmed down a bit Minhyun leaned in and gave Jonghyun a quick peck on the cheek.

“Let’s take it slow, okay?” Minhyun murmured to him softly. “I love you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jonghyun hummed. “Love you too.”

He took the bag Minki had given him out of his pocket and set it on the night stand before shrugging out of his robes and then beginning to shed his clothes underneath. Beside him, out of the corner of his eye he could see Minhyun doing the same. The air felt cold on Jonghyun’s skin once he had taken off his undershirt and was fumbling at the zipper of his trousers. Stepping out of his pants, completely naked apart from his underwear, Jonghyun shivered.

“Cold?” He felt Minhyun, who was also only in his underwear, embrace him from behind. Jonghyun flinched a little at the sudden skin to skin contact after the cold air and Minhyun stepped away in response. Not wanting Minhyun to think that he didn’t want the contact, Jonghyun turned around and gave him hug.

“Warm me up?” he said into Minhyun’s bare chest. He felt Minhyun’s chest rise and fall with awkward giggles before Minhyun reached up to tilt his chin up so they could kiss. 

It was soft and sweet but at the same time it felt charged with nervous energy. Now that they were practically naked and kissing Jonghyun wasn’t entirely sure what the next step should be. He was sure, however, that he liked the feeling of Minhyun’s skin against his own, so for the moment he decided to just keep kissing Minhyun. At some point, Jonghyun wasn’t entirely sure how they got there, but they ended up lying on the bed together again, resting on their sides and holding each other close. Jonghyun felt Minhyun’s fingers dancing along the waistband of his underwear. He looked up into Minhyun’s face and gave him a small nod of consent before Minhyun pulled them down carefully, letting Jonghyun’s already hardening dick spring free. Jonghyun shuddered with pleasure, balling his hands into fists as, hesitantly at first, Minhyun stroked him.

“Good?” Minhyun paused to ask after one hand motion.

“Y-yeah.” Jonghyun breathed. “Uh, keep going?”

“Okay.” He heard Minhyun laugh a little and then another shiver of warmth ran through his body as Minhyun continued his ministrations. He bit his lip, trying his best not to cry out in case there were people in a room nearby. Jonghyun had touched himself before, but it was different coming from someone else, more addicting when the hands weren’t his. Once he became more used to the feeling though, he realized he should be trying to make Minhyun feel good too. He opened his eyes and caught Minhyun’s wrist. Minhyun looked up at him questioningly.

“I want to, um, c-can I touch you too?” Jonghyun managed to mumble out. 

“I, uh, yeah, okay!” Minhyun agreed, taking his hand off of Jonghyun’s dick.

Jonghyun took a deep breath before unceremoniously pulling down Minhyun’s underwear. Minhyun too was already beginning to rise for him. Jonghyun paused for a moment, eyeing his boyfriend’s dick and wondering how he liked to be touched. Maybe it was weird that after being with Minhyun for two years he didn’t know that about him yet. Not wanting to wait any longer and make things more awkward, Jonghyun wrapped his hand around the base of Minhyun’s length, slowly moving up it and then experimentally rubbing the head with his thumb. He was rewarded by Minhyun letting out a low hiss. Gaining more confidence, he stroked up and down Minhyun’s length again, faster this time, keeping his eyes on Minhyun face. He was immensely satisfied by Minhyun’s expression of pleasure, his eyes fluttering his and the small gasp that escaped his lips. Encouraged by Minhyun’s reactions, Jonghyun continued to experiment, touching Minhyun in different ways, trying out different paces and rhythms to see how he would react. Just as Jonghyun was thinking it might be a good idea to try using his mouth, Minhyun interrupted his thoughts with something more coherent than the cries of pleasure he had been emitting since Jonghyun began.

“Jonghyun, love what you’re doing, feels good.” Minhyun babbled. “You can continue if you want, but I, ah, I don’t think I’ll last at this rate so if you want to try, um, other stuff maybe we should move on?”

“Um, yeah I would like to try, er, you know… going all the way.” Jonghyun said, reluctantly relinquishing his grip around Minhyun’s dick. The awkwardness coming back as he once again as he realized he didn’t know how to transition to the next step. He glanced over at the lube and condoms on the nightstand.

“Do you want to? Or should I?” Minhyun asked, sitting up and leaning his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“Want to what?” Jonghyun asked, confused.

“You know, do you want to be the-”

“Oh,” Jonghyun cut in quickly, suddenly understanding. “I want to try, uh, being on the receiving end. Unless you’d rather-”

“Whatever you want is good!” Minhyun cut in quickly. “I just want to make you feel good.” He said softly, giving Jonghyun a quick kiss on the cheek. Jonghyun smiled and grabbed Minhyun’s hand, giving it a little squeeze.

“I want the same though!” Jonghyun argued. “So if you’d rather-”

“I’m fine topping.” Minhyun assured him. “To be honest I’d be a little nervous to take it so I’m glad you want to.”

Jonghyun laughed and pecked him on the lips. “I want to try topping too sometime,” he warned Minhyun playfully. “But I’d like to try taking it for now at least.

“Okay.” Minhyun agreed with a nervous laugh, leaning away to retrieve the lube off of the nightstand and opening it. “Let’s, um, get you ready then?”

“Okay.” Jonghyun agreed, laying back and opening his legs to give Minhyun access.

“Let me know if anything doesn’t feel good, okay?” Minhyun asked as he meticulously coated his fingers with lube.

“I will.”

Even though Minhyun was as gentle as he could possibly be, the insertion of the first finger was more uncomfortable than pleasurable if Jonghyun was honest. He shut his eyes tight as he tried to adjust to the unfamiliar feeling. He was afraid Minhyun would stop if he said so though, so Jonghyun didn’t voice it. He wanted to keep going, believing that it would get better.

“Are you okay?” He heard Minhyun ask.

Jonghyun nodded quickly, then added: “Just… go slow.”

“Alright.” Minhyun replied. Jonghyun felt Minhyun kiss his knee before beginning to move his finger within Jonghyun, stretching him ever so slightly. Slowly, Jonghyun became acclimated to sensation and began to feel more pleasure than pain, letting out a sharp gasp as Minhyun’s finger curled inside him. He heard Minhyun laugh softly and felt his lips on brush against his hip. 

“Ready for another?”

“Y-yeah.”

Jonghyun grunted as Minhyun put the next finger in, once again feeling the uncomfortable stretch. Minhyun was patient with him, making sure he was ready before moving or adding another finger and listening attentively to every direction Jonghyun gave him between his gasps of discomfort and pleasure. Finally, when they were both sure Jonghyun was ready, Minhyun took his fingers out and rolled the condom over his length, then coated it with a liberal amount of lube.

“Um, here goes?” Minhyun said hesitantly, lining himself up with Jonghyun’s hole.

“Do it.” Jonghyun told him firmly, his façade of confidence somewhat given away by the way he grabbed Minhyun’s hand, holding it tight. 

Minhyun leaned up to kiss Jonghyun as he entered him, while Jonghyun was usually always very receptive to Minhyun’s kisses he was too distracted by the new sensation of being filled to properly kiss back. He squirmed a little, trying to adjust himself.

“You feel really good but is it okay?” He heard Minhyun ask weakly, panting a little, obviously also taken with the new sensation.

“It’s a bit-”

“Does it hurt? I can pull out-”

“It’s fine!” Jonghyun insisted. “I just need to… adjust myself.”

“O-okay.” Minhyun shut up and let Jonghyun wiggle himself until it got to the point where he became used to the feeling of Minhyun being inside him and wanted more. Experimentally, Jonghyun began to rock his hips, panting as began to enjoy the sensation more and more.

“J-jonghyun…” He heard Minhyun stutter. “You’re… wow.”

“Move with me.” Jonghyun instructed, and Minhyun complied. He moved slowly at first, then began to thrust in and out when Jonghyun continued to respond positively. 

“Minhyunie…” Jonghyun panted, forgetting what he had been about to say as Minhyun hit a particularly sensitive spot and a desperate cry escaped him.

“You’re good at this.” Minhyun breathed, kissing Jonghyun’s collar bone briefly. “It feels good, you feel so good, Jonghyun. Love you.”

They both became more and more accustomed to the rhythm, picking up the pace and starting to pick up on each other’s nonverbal cues. Jonghyun felt Minhyun beginning to falter, becoming less consistent with his thrusts.

“Are you close?”

Minhyun nodded. “I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“Ah, I don’t think I can either.” Jonghyun said, laughing a little as he felt himself tip over the edge.

Just as Minhyun was reaching down to touch him, Jonghyun released, cum splattering across both of their abdomens. Minhyun wasn’t far behind him, keeping the pace up as Jonghyun orgasmed then reaching his own high after a few more thrusts once Jonghyun was spent. Once he had spent himself, he collapse down on Jonghyun.

“That was…” Minhyun breathed.

“Good?” Jonghyun supplied, reaching up weakly to pat Minhyun’s shoulder.

“Great. Yeah.” Minhyun continued. “You’re really… I love you.”

“I love you too, silly.” Jonghyun laughed. “But this is a bit sticky, can you get off?”

“R-right…” Minhyun agreed quickly, rolling off of Jonghyun and sitting up. Jonghyun watched as he slipped off the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the trash. Wanting to clean himself up, Jonghyun sat up too and tried to get off the bed and find his wand in the pocket of his robes. But as Jonghyun tried to take a step forward his knees buckled beneath him and he suddenly intensely felt the soreness brought on from their previous activity. 

“Are you okay?” Minhyun asked quickly, always the attentive boyfriend, rushing over to Jonghyun.

“I’m fine.” Jonghyun said quickly. “Just… feeling a bit tender down there.”

“I’m sorry I should’ve been more gentle.” Minhyun apologized, helping Jonghyun up and back onto the bed, giving him several soft kisses on the temple.

“It’s fine. We’ll get better at it.” Jonghyun brushed him off. Minhyun giggled and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“We’ll practice.” Minhyun agreed, nodding.

“Can you get your wand and clean me off though?”

“Oh, right.” Minhyun leapt quickly over to where his clothes were piled on the floor, digging his wand out of his robes and pointing it toward Jonghyun, and then himself. “Tergio.” He said, and Jonghyun felt the stickiness be syphoned away. Setting his wand on the night stand, Minhyun laid back on the bed with Jonghyun. He reached out to gather Jonghyun in his arms and Jonghyun snuggled close, tilting his head up so their lips could meet in a light, gentle kiss. 

“Minhyun?” Jonghyun asked when their lips separated, settling his head in the crook of Minhyun’s neck.

“Hmm?”

“Can you think of any spells that might fix my, uh, soreness?” Jonghyun asked, feeling his ears go warm. “I don’t mind it really but I don’t want anyone to notice and realize that we were just…”

Jonghyun smacked Minhyun lightly on the arm when he began to laugh. “You’re the aspiring healer.” Minhyun pointed out. “You tell me.”

“I hate you.” Jonghyun replied before leaning up for another kiss. 

“You love me.” Minhyun whispered against his lips.

“Shhh.” Jonghyun whispered, a smile slowly spreading across his lips. “That’s a secret.”

Giggling against Jonghyun’s hair, Minhyun held him tighter. “I’m really lucky to have you like this, Jonghyun.”

“I’m lucky to have you too.” Jonghyun smiled, wrapping his arms around Minhyun’s waist, wanting to be as close to him as he could. 

The two of them didn’t bother going out to find the rest of their classmates at the party for the rest of the night. Eventually, when morning came they would have to interact with other people, but for the rest of that night they reveled in the company of only each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not experienced or confident about writing smut but I hope that this was okay.
> 
> Thank yo so much for reading!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	12. Two Years Post-Hogwarts: Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun is finally accepted to become a healer at St. Mungo's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompts from Mirabar and Stellacollettore
> 
> 638 words

“To Jonghyun!” Minki raised his glass of butterbeer, and everyone else echoed his words. “The best bloody healer St. Mungo’s ever managed to get!”

 

“Minki, that’s too much of an exaggeration-”

 

“You were the top of your class, you’ve had research published- quit being so humble for Merlin’s sake!” Minki cut in aggressively. A few days previously, Jonghyun had received notice that his application to become a healer at St. Mungo’s had finally been accepted. Minki, Aron, and Minhyun had all come to Jonghyun’s family home in Tinworth to join Jonghyun’s family for a celebratory dinner.  Food having been finished, the four of them were now drinking and chatting together as Jonghyun’s family cleaned up.

 

“He’s right.” Minhyun chimed in more calmly, entwining his fingers with Jonghyun’s under the table. “St. Mungo’s is lucky to have you.”

 

“Exactly!” Minki agreed. “And I still don’t see why they needed to take SIX MONTHS and TWO APPLICATION CYCLES before they gave you the job, it’s almost as if they-”

 

“Calm down, let’s just celebrate the fact that Jonghyun has the job now.” Aron cut in, placing a hand on Minki’s shoulder. “Let’s make this a happy occasion.”

 

Minki was unmoved. He reached up to brush Aron away. He paused, however, when Jonghyun caught his eye and said: “It’s fine, Minki. I have the job now. That’s all that matters.”  Only then did Minki give up on his tirade on the bias in the selection parameters of the St. Mungo’s hiring committee.

 

“Minki dear,” As if on cue, Jonghyun’s mom appeared from the hall.  “I just remembered how you said you wanted to draw upon vintage fashions for your look next tour. I found some old dressrobes at the back of my closet, would you like to take a look?”

 

“Yeah, I’d love to. Thanks a lot!” Minki said rising from his seat. “Aron- come with me for a second opinion?”

 

“Right.” Aron agreed. The two of them followed Jonghyun’s mother out of the room, leaving Jonghyun and Minhyun by themselves in the dining room.

 

From the moment he had opened the acceptance letter, there had been something Jonghyun wanted to ask Minhyun about. It felt weird to write it in a letter, so Jonghyun had waited until they could talk in person.  However, with all the others wanting to congratulate him that night until that moment there hadn’t really been an opportunity for him to talk to Minhyun privately. Knowing that Minki and Aron would probably be back in minutes, Jonghyun spit it out quickly.

 

“So, uh, do you still, y’know, wanna get married?”

 

A violent splutter shook Minhyun, and he immediately spita out the sip of butterbeer he had just taken.  Jonghyun froze for a moment as Minhyun coughed; he hadn’t thought he would elicit that much of a reaction. When Minhyun stopped spluttering, Jonghyun raised his wand to clean up the mess. Before he could get the spell out he was enveloped by Minhyun’s arms tightly embracing him, hugging him hard. He let out a muffled yelp of surprise into Minhyun’s shoulder. For a few moments, Jonghyun tried to protest, pointing out that Minhyun was getting butterbeer on him and they should clean it up, but he was pressed too tightly into Minhyun’s torso for it to come out too coherently. Eventually, he gave up and hugged Minhyun back, savoring the sensation of Minhyun seemingly attempting to merge them together.

 

“Jonghyun,” Minhyun murmured excitedly. “I’m so happy.”

 

Jonghyun nodded into his chest. They continued to hold each other in silence. That moment didn’t require any additional words to convey their feelings.

 

“What’d we miss why are you trying to smother Jonghyun?” Jonghyun heard Aron’s voice ask from the other side of the room.  He felt Minhyun’s arms loosen around him.

 

“We’re going to get _married_!” Minhyun exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was requested a while ago, sorry it took so long. Maybe I should try to answer recent ones instead of trying to catch up on old ones...
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	13. Three Years Post-Hogwarts: Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun and Minhyun formally start their life together as a couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a lot of people

They had tried to make the wedding a quiet affair, keyword, tried.  It was hard, however when your fiancé had a large extended pureblood and veela family who though overmuch of themselves and your best friend was a superstar.  Fortunately, they had managed to maintain some semblance of privacy by holding the ceremony at Minhyun’s family’s home in Portree, even if the guest list ended up being far larger than Jonghyun had originally wanted.  Minki had suggested that he and Minhyun just elope, but Jonghyun was loathe to give Minhyun’s family any reason to dislike him when he was already decidedly not the perfect, healthy, pureblood spouse they had probably hoped their son would marry.  Not that Minhyun’s family had never been anything but kind to Jonghyun, he just didn’t want to risk changing that.

 

Even though he left most of the wedding planning to Minhyun, Jonghyun still felt stressed.  After finalizing their engagement, he and Minhyun had spent the last couple months house hunting. It had been difficult at first, when they had set their hopes on living in a wizarding area.  The stream of rejections from realtors informing them that this neighborhood or that community would never willing allow a werewolf like Jonghyun to live in their midst had been soul-crushing.  Finally, they had settled to live outside of the wizarding community and now had a cottage waiting for them to move into once they were married. The process of finding their home had been exhausting and time-consuming, and Jonghyun had no idea how Minhyun had managed to simultaneously keep up with the wedding preparations.

 

With less than two weeks until the wedding, it all seemed a lot more real to Jonghyun. They had been staying with Minhyun’s family, helping prepare the house for the upcoming festivity.  Minki and Aron, their best men, had both also taken time off of work and were staying at Minhyun’s until the wedding to help out. It was fortunate that the Hwang’s house was big enough to accommodate all of them.

 

*

 

“Minki no.” Jonghyun told his friend firmly as he pulled a set of dress robes out of a wardrobe with a flourish.

 

“I think what you meant to say was ‘Minki yes’” Minki rebutted, pushing the robes towards Jonghyun.  “Try them on at least, c’mon trust me! I know they’ll look great. It’s your color.”

 

“Fine.” Jonghyun sighed deeply and accepted the robes.  It couldn’t hurt, he supposed, to at least humor Minki as far as trying them on.  Minki smiled brightly and turned his back to give Jonghyun a semblance of privacy.

 

As Jonghyun changed he couldn’t help but agree that the color, a soft light blue, was quite nice.  However, as he feared, one aspect of the garment that Jonghyun could not accept. The sheerness.

 

“Minki I don’t want all of Minhyun’s extended family to see my nipples.” Jonghyun groaned after he gave his friend a tap on the shoulder to let him know he could look. He wrapped his arms around himself unconsciously, hyperconscious of the fact that the lack opaqueness of the fabric made him far too close to naked than he wanted.

 

“But it’s your wedding! It’s all about looking hot!” Minki argued, trying to pull Jonghyun’s arms away so he could get a better look.  “What better way than to show off your-”

 

“I hardly think I have the type of physique meant to be shown off…” Jonghyun rebutted, feeling color rush to his cheeks.

 

“Nonsense! You’re an attractive man!” Minki began, then stopped himself, taking a deep breath.  “But I suppose it’s better to wear something you’re confident in.”  He gave in. Jonghyun let out a sigh of relief. “I’ll have my seamstress make another set with a different fabric. You like the color though? And the cut?”

 

“Yes.” Jonghyun confirmed.

 

“Good!” Minki nodded. “I should’ve known going see-through was a step to far for you, but I suppose it was worth a try…”

 

Jonghyun was suddenly very happy he had decided to try on his wedding dress robes before the big day.

 

“What’s Minhyun wearing then?” Jonghyun asked out of curiousity.

 

“Why should I tell you?” Minki replied, a mischievous glint in his eye. “It ruins the fun if you know what each other are wearing.”

 

*

 

“Perfect.” Minhyun said, satisfied as he examined the morning glories he and Aron had just charmed onto the gazebo in the back garden, where he and Jonghyun would be saying their vows in just over a week.

 

“We’ll have to touch it up a bit before on the day of, probably.” Aron told him, bending to examine one of the blossoms up close.  “But I think we’ve got it down.” He looked up and Minhyun nodded in confirmation. He saw Aron grimace as he met his eyes.  “Can stop beaming at me like that? It’s a bit disconcerting…”

 

“Oh!” Minhyun said in surprise. “I’m sorry, I just can’t help it. I’m too excited!”

 

“I know.” Aron groaned, rolling his eyes at Minhyun.

 

“So you decided to go with morning glories.” The two of them turned to see Minhyun’s mum coming down the garden walk.  “The gold is a nice touch. Really makes them pop. Aron, dear, Minki says he has need of you. I told him you’d meet him the study.”

 

“Thanks Mrs. Hwang.” Aron said, and hurried up towards the house.

 

Minhyun’s mother leaned closer to the trellis, taking a flower in her hand.   She stared down in silence at the golden sparks dancing in the center of the blue blossom before speaking. “They’ll bloom all day I hope? I don’t think we can’t count on getting through the ceremony in the morning with all the guests getting seated.”

 

“Of course.” Minhyun assured her.

 

“And you’re still sure about this?” She asked, looking up to meet Minhyun’s eyes. “You’re both really young, maybe it would be more prudent to wait a couple more years-”

 

“I’m sure.” Minhyun said confidently, never breaking her gaze.  “I’ve been sure for a long time.”

 

“Good.”  His mother said, face breaking into a smile.  “Now come up to the house with me, we need to go over the menu.”

 

*

 

“There are so many people.”  Jonghyun murmured to himself, staring out the window into the garden, where Minhyun guessed the guests must be steadily arriving. 

 

“I have a big family.” Minhyun laughed awkwardly.  At the sound of his voice, Jonghyun turned his head sharply in surprise.

 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to see each other today until the ceremony.” Jonghyun said, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Everyone’s too busy to enforce it,” Minhyun laughed, walking up to the window and sitting down next to Jonghyun.  Giggling, Jonghyun leaned into his touch when Minhyun wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

 

“It’s a stupid old-fashioned custom anyway.” Jonghyun said matter-of-factly, and then gave him a kiss.

 

“Minki did a good job on this.” Minhyun said, touching the silky hem of Jonghyun’s dress robes once they broke apart.

 

“Yours too.” Jonghyun agreed.  “I like the gold. We match the flowers on the gazebo.”

 

“I know.” Minhyun said, looking out the window into the garden at the place where they would soon say their vows.

 

They were quiet for a few moments, then Minhyun felt Jonghyun laugh softly.

 

“Your cousin seems to be giving everyone a hard time.” Jonghyun giggled.  Minhyun took his eyes off of the gazebo and found his cousin Seongwoo in the crowd of guests, where Jonghyun’s sisters, Minki, Aron, Dongho and several of Minhyun’s relatives from the non-veela side of the family seemed to be tripping over themselves to help him find his seat.

 

“Well, there have always been few people in the family who like to use the veela blood to their advantage.” Minhyun reasoned, trying not to sound too amused.

 

“Not you though.” Jonghyun said, taking his eyes away from the window to meet Minhyun’s gaze. “You never took advantage of any of your admirers.”

 

“I didn’t want to.” Minhyun shrugged.  “And I didn’t think the person I wanted would be the type to fall for that kind of charm.”

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “You didn’t need to try with me.” A light pink flush crept into Jonghyun’s cheeks. “I was taken with you before you even knew I existed.”

 

“You still gave me a hard time though.” Minhyun said in mock sharpness.

 

“Well, I had to make sure you could handle me, didn’t I?” Jonghyun drew back in mock affront for a moment, then his eyes softened.  “Handle all of me, I mean.”

 

“I can handle you.” Minhyun said, wrapping a hand around Jonghyun’s nape and drawing him close. “At any phase of the moon.”

 

“I know.” Jonghyun whispered, then closed the distance and pressed their lips together.

 

The kiss was short and sweet, but Minhyun didn’t need more than that. He knew he would have plenty more of Jonghyun’s kisses in the future. There was no need to rush things in that moment. They stayed close after their lips broke apart, foreheads pressed together, basking in each other’s presence.

 

“Today’s the day.” Minhyun finally said.

 

“Yeah.” Jonghyun breathed back.  “Today’s the day.”

 

They closed their eyes and breathed. They remained like that until there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

“I guess I should go back to my room.” Minhyun said reluctantly.

 

Jonghyun nodded.

 

Before getting up, Minhyun leaned in for one last quick kiss.

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

*

 

“Really, if I hadn’t intervened they would have just kept mooning over each other and nothing would have come of it.” Minki boldly claimed to all of the wedding guests. “Jonghyun was howling for him, but without my push-”

 

“ _Make him shut up_.” Jonghyun muttered into the front of Minhyun’s robes.  They had already said their vows in the gazebo, and now it was time to eat cake and listen to the best man speeches.  Jonghyun had buried his face there within the first minute of Minki’s speech, after Seongwoo had laughed at the magnificent crimson his face had become.

 

“Can’t,” Minhyun muttered into his ear.  Jonghyun detached his face from Minhyun’s chest for a moment to give him a brief glare.  “It’d cause a commotion.”

 

Jonghyun sighed heavily into Minhyun’s robes.  He knew his husband was right, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

 

“ _Howling_.” Jonghyun muttered. “Minki _knows_ the extended family doesn’t know about- _that_ \- why did he have to use the word _howling?”_

 

Minhyun just laughed and tried to placate him with a kiss on the top of his head.  “I’m sure none of them thought anything of it, it’s just a word.”  Minhyun murmured back.  “No one would guess just from that.”

 

Fortunately, Aron’s best man speech was far less embarrassing, for Jonghyun at least.  Minhyun, on the other hand, became red in the face on multiple moments in the speech, when Aron recalled some of the stupider things he’d said about his infatuation with Jonghyun in the early stages of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated... sorry about that. I hope this chapter held up to expectations. I actually kind of hate the idea of weddings, so this was tricky to write.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd like to announce that I'm open for taking requests for this au if there's anything anyone would really want to read. Of course, whether I actually fulfill requests will depend on whether they fit with how I imagine the characters and if they inspire me enough to write, but I'll try my best. I'll say in advance that there are two things I will not write: one is smut, the other is characters having children. Apart from that, I'm open to anything really.


End file.
